Tales from Light and Darkness
by One Yang Gang
Summary: Mostly feel good Bumbleby one shots with some Canon story telling at the beginning. The Canon is from vol 4 onwards as I attempt to weave my own Bumbleby story into it. The one shots are separate and pre vol 4. Focusing on feelings, fluff and sexy time thrown in as well. Might also include some light WhiteRose.
1. Intro: Canon Story

_"Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that."_

 **Intro** _HiganBana_

* * *

The rain outside the grassy town inn was relentless and cold. The thunder was yawning, as if it had just woken up from a long and restful slumber. _*ding dong*_ came the sound of the doorbell slowly opening. In walked a group of four, just in time to avoid the ruthless weather and take shelter for the night.

Ruby briskly stepped up to the counter. "Hi, umm, a room for four please." she said.

"Certainly, I'll bill you shortly, you all look exhausted." replied the inn keeper. "Take a seat and I'll bring your key over to you."

All of team RNJR sat down at a wooden table, resting their equipment down at the side of each other.

"Ahh finally a chance to rest." came Jaune, stretching his arms in the air, his seat positioned near a log fire. This was the first time the heroes had a warm place to sit and recover from a long and tiring trek.

"Ooooh I could sleep for decades!" claimed Nora, raising her hands in the air and then slowly letting herself slump forward as she crossed them into a makeshift pillow.

Ren simply looked at Nora and shook his head.

"Relax Ren" chuckled Jaune, "Now we can actually have a nice quiet talk without random bursts of singing, laughter and long, rambling chit chat."

"Heeeeyy!" Nora raising an eyebrow up to look at Jaune in utter distaste before closing her eyes gently to sleep.

Ruby smiled and gave a complimentary chuckle. The Inn keeper brought over the key for their rooms. Four beds, just as they had asked. "Thank you" said Ruby as she extended her right hand and took the key.

"Wow you are freezing sweetie, go and warm your hands by the fire if you are cold." smiled the Inn keeper slowly making his way back to the counter.

Ruby smiled in response before looking down at her hand, imagining the spirited fiery blaze heating up her entire body. Attempting to wriggle her fingers was proving to be a difficult. Then, all too abruptly, she stopped smiling. Her eyes staring stone cold at her right arm, she began frowning.

"Ruby?" asked Jaune. "Is everything okay?"

"It's...it's nothing really, just been thinking a lot lately about home and Yang and Dad and everything." her attempt at sounding normal withering into dullness and sadness in her voice. "Well..mainly Yang"

"Your sister is tough" replied Jaune. "She won't let this get her down...I'm sure of it"

For a split second Ruby smiled before hearing Ren speak.

"I actually agree with Jaune" Ruby looked over at him. "Even with one hand she could still more than handle anything put in front of her." he said matter-of-factly as only Ren could.

"Well..not everything.." said Ruby averting the gaze of Ren and Jaune as they looked at each other before looking back at Ruby.

"What do you mean?" asked Jaune

The 3 sat in silence as Ruby was contemplating bringing up the subject. Subject's name? _Yang's personal feelings._ Ruby has been with Yang most of her life. She knows her like the back of her hand. To peer into her thoughts and feelings were not too difficult - mostly because she was an open book. However Ruby always seemed to understand what was going through Yang's mind even if her blonde sibling herself didn't have a clue.

The little red-hooded girl sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Nothing in Yang's world ever is.

"Guess I should start at the beginning then" spoke Ruby as Jaune and Ren intently listened on.

-FlashBack-

"Aww that's sooo cuttteeee!" teased _past_ Yang, receiving a face full of pillow from her baby sister.

"Shut up!" barked _past_ Ruby "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school, it's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about..Jaune?" _past_ Yang asked sheepishly "He seems...uh..nice.." in a barely qualifying tone of voice.

Present Jaune " Wait a second sorry to butt in here but..that's what she said!?...she said that about me?!REALLY!?"

Present Ruby "QUIET JAUNE I'M TELLING A STORY!...ahem."

Ruby continued on her story of how Yang continued to tease her about friends and enemies until she spotted.. _her_.

"That girl.." peeped Ruby looking up from her bed.

"You know her?" Yang asked suddenly her face lighting up.

"Not really, she kind of saw what happened this morning and left before I could say anything."

Yang sensed an opportunity and took it. "Well now's your chance!" rhapsodized Yang, bringing herself and her little sister to their feet. Ruby never saw her big sis move fast enough from one location to another, her social awkwardness beginning to make animations across her own face. _gulp_

"Hellloooo!" came cheerfully from Yang as Ruby saw the raven-haired girl slowly peep up from her book. Ruby could do anything but look her in the eyes. Instead she focused on being awkward before eventually turning to face the new girl.

Throughout the conversation Ruby noticed something strange about her sister conversing with this particular stranger. It wasn't her socializing or getting to know someone - Yang is very social enough as it is - it was more why she decided to try and hold the conversation the way she did. Yang never compliments girls that way at least not the way Yang did this evening. She went overboard. To Ruby something seemed _different_ yetshe couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

After the lights went out Ruby and Yang went back to their beds and crashed down onto them.

"You know, I can sock that little white haired brat in the mouth next time if you want." grumbled Yang as she set her head down to sleep on the pillow.

"Shhh" shushed Ruby "You're only making things worse this evening."

"Like making Miss sunshine and rainbows over there your new friend?" said Yang, yawning and stretching herself to sleep.

"Pretty sure she hates me too now. Thank you very much" Ruby pouted. _One awkward and docile friend, two enemies and an annoying big sister who snores way too loud - great start Ruby_

Silence came from both of them before Ruby finally decided to ask Yang about what she noticed earlier.

"Yang?" she asked quietly not to disturb everyone around her.

"Zzzzz..snk...snk...yes sis..what is it?" she groaned.

"Why did you make me go over and speak with her?"

"Hmm..why not?" replied Yang

"You never speak to other girls that way, the way you spoke, the things you said about her. They were just too nice." she faintly said "Also your face was glowing the whole time, like it was lighting up the entire room."

"..."

"..Yang?" notice Ruby.

"..I..just go to sleep Ruby, it's late" said Yang.


	2. Bonding: Canon Story

**Bonding**

 _Higanbana cont..._

The cold rain persisted outside the inn as all four of team RNJR were in their respective beds, clinching their covers to find inescapable warmth from within. Ruby lie awake staring at the ceiling, thoughts shuffling through her mind from earlier. _This is the first time I've told anyone about that kind of stuff. It feels..weird_ Having seen enough of the unsightly wooden cracked roof, she sat up and made small light from a nearby fire lantern. A brief warm light gave her enough vision to pull out her pad and begin writing. She had wanted to write home for quite some time. Try as she might however, words just wouldn't come; her page blank as her expression.

Suddenly a crack of thunder could be heared from outside accompanying the rain, however it's volume proved too low to pry anyone from their sleep..except for a certain someone. "mm.r..ruby?" moaned a voice from the bed to the side of her. Nora sat upwards and looked blankly at Ruby. "..aren't you asleep yet?" she asked her. "Can't sleep" came Ruby's reply. "I still keep thinking about everything..everyone...it's hard" her voice cracking under the weight of her thoughts.

"Well that makes two of us now" snarled Nora. "C'mon let's talk about it. Us girls together, no guys" faffing her hand towards Jaune and Ren who both were sound asleep in the opposing two separate beds. "..and spare no details" adding a smirk and a wink.

Ruby smiled. She looked across to see the guys were asleep and looked back to see Nora, politely tucking her legs into her arms as she prepared to listen to her. "Well when talking about Yang...it's not hard to explain what's going on inside her head." claimed Ruby. Nora gave a swift double nod and a blink in agreement. "But ever since we formed our teams, she's been...different. " again words began to escape Ruby. Words to describe Yang. Yang. Her flirty, confident, wears everything on her sleeve, sister. She definitely was like the Sun. Bold, bright and warm to everyone around her. "Different because of... _her._ "

* * *

Blake lie sleeping in her bed as blazing sunlight suddenly beamed into the dorm room. Yang walked into the room as the door burst open. Eager to see her team mate awaken, Yang got closer and closer to her feline featured friend. "Wakey wakey beautiful Blakey" she grinned in a very energetic fashion. "hm?...what?" came a voice from underneath the covers, barely making out the voice she heard. Yang poised back and opened the curtains more to reveal the most beautiful day ever witnessed in remnant history. "Today's our 'day' remember?"

Suddenly her bow twitched as Blake managed to manouver from under the covers with grace, curling up into her quilt as it provided the warm safety from within. "Our day?" she questioned looking slightly off to the side. _What does she mean by that?_ "Haha professor Ozpin said we have to spend the day with our partners studying and training." laughed Yang "Something about bonding or stuff like that" her eyes rolling to the side. "So I thought you and I could do something together." she added with the most dotty look on her face as she looked away from her partner.

"Oh" Blake replied softly. Blake certainly had wanted to spend more time learning and practicing to get better. Her recent run ins with the White Fang were proving to touch a little bit too close for comfort lately. Someone could get hurt. She didn't want to see that happen on her account. "Uhm.." she nervously began speaking "...what do you want to do?" She liked letting Yang take the lead with decision making. It proved to be one less thing to worry about. The bold blonde loved action awe aspiring adventure. _At least I can get swept away in whatever she has planned for us_ she thought _._

Yang stood valiantly whilst looking down at her raven haired partner. "One word - The Arcades" her expression turning into a fearsome-like-beast of determination; her tongue peeking out from under her lips. "Nothing better than training our co-ordination and relfexes than playing games!" her voice sounding more child like by the second.

"Sure" grinned Blake as rolled her eyes towards her partner. _That's two words..dork_ she thought to herself. "Just let me get changed and ready" she added removing the covers from her bed and propping herself upright. Yang looked down at Blake and noticed her usual choice of attire. "Just make sure you wear something a bit more..casual." she said. "Huh?" quizzed Blake as she looked up at the bright haired girl. "We'll be going for burgers and shakes after..also we might play in the lazer zone too...oh and I want to beat my highscore at ten-pin" said Yang. Blake had the biggest smirk on her face Yang had ever witnessed. "What are you like six years old?" teased Blake. "Sure. I'll change into something shorter then" she added. Blake made her way over to the shower area of the dorm and took her clothes with her. Yang remained looking at her partner as she left and then glanced over out the window of the dorm. The beautiful light melting over her face as the warmth kicked in.

As Yang was smiling to herself looking out the dorm she noticed a small rustling sound from the left of her. She looked over to see Ruby peeping out from her tent-like bunk bed. "Morning sister!" she said with a prideful glee. "Ha morning little red" replied Yang "How come you are still up there?"

Ruby prised open her little tent and jumped down to the floor. She yawned, attempting to camoflague her eavesdropping as much as she could. "I fell asleep late" opening her mouth wide, baring everything for Yang to see. "Jeez close your mouth sis!" jested Yang waving "Or you'll be having Weiss wearing a nose peg all day." she smirked. Ruby's eyes shot open wide. _Ahh I'm gonna be late!_ she thought to herself. "Sooo just what have you and the ice princess got planned for your day then?" asked Yang with a slight elbow nudge. "Heh..well..she says we need to practice form and learn strategies from old atlas textbooks." Ruby quickly gathering her things in front of her. "Wow I don't envy you one bit." replied Yang. "I'm gonna go get a shower and get ready, enjoy your day out with Blakeee.."her voice now phasing out completely as she shot ahead to the bathroom. Yang smirked to herself "Oh I definitely will little sis."

 _A N - Sorry this wasn't uploaded before, I had uploaded the wrong doc by mistake. This is the second chapter and hope to have more uploaded this week. Hope you find it enjoyable._


	3. Our Day

Our Day 1

The arcade was booming and shaking with music, sending a multitude of vibrations across the floor. Shades of hot pink and bubblegum blue racing across the walls and tiles. Lights flaring and blinking to the tune of the arcade machines, as they danced in rhythm. Whether it be sounds of explosions from _The 3_ _rd_ _Crusade: 2099_ or the drum of feet on the _Dance Dance Infiltration_ machines, this arcade was alive and hot.

"Yeaahh!" yelled Yang as she set a new record on her favorite shoot em up.

"That's how you do it" she gestured over to the mini crowd of kids watching in awe. Yang got up off her seat and made her way through the small crowd, head held high and hair flowing like a victory banner. Blake stood at the side waiting for Yang to finish her game. This scene was all new to Blake but she was opening her mind to things she had never experienced before. "W-way to go Yang!" she blurted, not knowing anything about what she just did.

"Aha just wait until I get on the dance machine, then you'll see what I'm made of" came the haughty laugh of her blonde partner followed by a small wink. Yang made her way over to the food court with Blake closely following behind.

"Why don't I treat us to some burgers?" asked Yang.

"I..don't think I'd be much of a fan.." said Blake sheepishly.

Yang sighed "Blake, why do you think I brought us here?" she asked her cordially.

"Huh?..I."

"When you confessed to me last night that living in beacon felt like a dream because you never got to experience normal life, never got a break or a chance to let your hair down, never got to feel like a normal person." said Yang "What was the first thing I thought about?" she added.

"..."

"Bringing my sweet little partner to the arcades so she can understand just what being a true teenager is all about. So she could _never_ say she can't feel like a normal person ever..again" smiled Yang as she grabbed the drinks menu.

Blake froze inside. Emotions found themselves festering inside her like a wild fire burning in the air. A small rose red tint found its way underneath her cheeks as she gave Yang one of the most gushing looks of all time. "..I..I'll share one with you" said Blake.

"Sure." Yang replied stepping up to order "I'll take one _Vale Vanquisher_ and two baked _Atlas_ desserts. Anything to drink Blake?" turning back to her partner "Whatever you're having" laughed Blake the feeling of excitement gushing over her. "Two _strawberry Sunrises_ too..thanks." finished Yang.

They sat down at a round table as the food made it's way over to their side. Yang separated the juicy burger in half and handed one to Blake. The smell perked Blake's bow as she dived right into her meal. Yang watched her partner attempt a graceful first bite and saw the juices fly everywhere. She giggled but Blake looked confused. "I..I didn't expect it to go all over" she murmured. Yang saw this as a challenge and reciprocated back. She look one long look at her half before slowly running her nose along the aromatic side of the meat, then she pulled away slowly will raising an eyebrow. Then she gently pulled her food back into her mouth, softly and tenderly biting down on the bread before pulling it free from her jaws. Blake blushed and tried to hide it the best she could. _Is she..teasing me..?_ Blake thought to herself. As she saw her partner continue slowly ferociously attacking her food, thoughts kept racing inside of her mind. "...tastes just as good as it looks" taunted Yang, finishing off her burger in one final bite. Blake looked to the side trying to hide her looks from Yang as best she could but as soon as she looked back Yang already began licking motions in her cream filled...

"I..I think I need the bathroom real quick!" blurted Blake. "I'll be..right back" now moving quickly out of her chair.

Blake's reflection met her in the bathroom mirror and she held it's gaze. _G..get a hold of yourself.._ she said to herself. She washed her face clean of the blushed expression she once had.

Blake emerged from the bathroom and noticed Yang had taken their drinks and gestured over to the arcades again.

 _She's always doing that.._ Blake momentarily thought to herself. _What does it mean? Is she just flirting like that to be playful or?.._ Blake's thoughts came to a halt as they both met the dance machine. Yang got up and stood on the player one pad and punched in her token. "C'mon Blakey I'm not dancing alone" summoned Yang as she held her hand out for Blake to grab. "M-me?!" gasped Blake in response. Her thoughts running wild about the idea of dancing in front of everyone. Her body beginning to turn hot from anxiety. "I'd be happy to just watch" It wasn't so much dancing with Yang that worried her, than the thought of making a fool of herself in front of Yang that was the main concern.

"Don't worry, it's just for fun. No need to feel embarrassed. Just watch my moves and copy what I do." assured Yang as she reached out further and hovered her hand under Blake's arm. Sure enough Blake sighed and took her hand as she helped her up onto the platform.

As the song hit the airwaves, Blake kept her eyes etched on her partner and tried to ignore the flashing lights and crowd eager to watch in the background. At first she missed a step on the first note. _Ack I'm getting it wrong. "_ Take it slow" said Yang as she moved her feet from left to right as the arrows appeared on the screen. Blake followed closely and copied her movements.

 _She seems to move really well._ Blake kept watching for change in patterns and moved in sync with Yang. Her eyes began to move up from the feet and watched her thighs move too. Her sweet bare skin showing as they moved slowly, guiding her feet to each pad. The red rose tint returning to her cheeks _She has nice legs._ The raven haired girl began to copy the movements even more. _What is this feeling I'm getting?_ She thought to herself. _I've never...felt..like this before._ Flashing lights began to quietly fade as a warm hue began to drip over her vision. She began to get lost in the moment. As her vision began to slowly climb up Yang's body so did her heart rate. Her partner's body began softly grinding to the saturating sounds of music. Warm flushes raced up her legs and into her stomach. Closing her eyes from the exhilarating feeling Blake lost balance and fell forwards. _Ah!.._

"Whoa got you" said Yang bashfully as she grabbed hold of her tumbling friend as a small red hue appeared underneath her cheeks. Blake's heart dropped instantly. She embarrassed herself. Not just in front of the whole arcade but in front of her partner. Blake looked at Yang, her face blushing red. "..um Blake?"

All of a sudden the black haired teenager couldn't face her any longer and prised herself away and made for the exit. Her hands shielding her face as the redness continued to flourish in her cheeks. Thoughts racing through her mind and refusing to stay still. _What did I..I'm such an idiot..why did I do that?.._

Eventually the cooling air made it's way into her face and blustered through her hair as Blake made it outside. She was hesitant to turn back around. The embarrassed girl made her way over to a nearby park, overlooking a small bench and a quiet area with no one around. _Why?...I danced with her before but..never felt it as much then.._ her thoughts began to slowly settle as she gathered a slower breath. _Is she..Do I..?_

Sure enough as she began to think about what happened she heard a faint call from where she came. "Blaaaake!" the all too familiar voice of her partner calling to her.

Yang scanned the area outside as she frantically searched for her. She was so worried she'd done something wrong. Her face was struck with worry and concern that she'd done something to upset Blake. As she slowly looked around she eventually made out a beautiful black bow from over the hedge in a nearby park. As she turned the corner, she saw her raven haired partner, sitting motionless as she clenched a tissue in her right hand. Yang sighed relief that she found her but was still tremoring with anxiety over whether or not she were mad. "I..I'm sorry" she said to Blake as she couldn't think of anything else other than express her guilt.

Blake looked up through the mild misty tears forming at the bottom of her eyelids. She could see her partner drooping her head, making small circles with her foot on the dry ground. "What are you sorry for?" asked Blake, a small lump in her throat. Yang seemed surprised. "I..I thought that you were mad at me for making you dance on that machine..it's my fault, I should have just let you watch. This girl..right here..is sorry." pointing to herself, feeling the strands of guilt ingrained in her voice. Blake was now the one who looked surprised. "This girl right here, who thought we could spend the day playing games, this girl..who thought it'd be a good idea to waste the day instead of practicing and training." Yang continued. "I didn't mean to upset you"

Blake gave Yang a passionate look and suddenly got up and moved towards her. "This _girl_ right here.." said Blake putting her hand on Yang's arm. "..is the reason I get to feel like a normal person"

* * *

 **A.N: I love writing these two. They are the perfect halves of one another. Going to keep uploading more this week so if you like it then thank you for reading.**


	4. Your Bed: I

Your Bed

Sky's black cloak enveloped the view of shadowy Beacon as Weiss Schnee sat down on a soft wooden bench wrapped in a thick soft silver coat, taking in the sights and sounds of the town that lay dead as it slept. Murky grey roads thickened with feathers fall as snow began to drift gently to the ground. The dull vaporous remnants of sweet smelling scents from the bakeries and the candy shops were cast aside by the swift northern kiss of air, chilling her to her bones. Weiss immediately put on her gloves and found as much warm as she could by gently brushing her hands across her arms. The night was cold, the view was dark and Weiss was becoming more and more impatient; until finally, she began to unravel.

 _Ruby Rose!...how could you bring me out here at this ungodly time of night..?_

The touch of frost heiress began to silently plot revenge moments ahead of their rendezvous.

 _Just wait until I get my hands on you.._

Then, just like clockwork, the soft sight of racing red and battle-metal sheen glistening in the distance, came into view. _Finally..._ _you dolt_ _.._ her mood now settling now that she'd arrived.

" _Weiss it's me!"_ approached Ruby, holding two cups of hot coco _._ " _Heya!"_ smiled the short dark red head as she pulled up opposing Weiss, sporting her usual red colouring lathered with a thick coat and woolly hat. The snow haired girl sighed to herself in condemnation. " _Of course it's you Ruby! Who else is insane enough to drag me out at this hour?"_ slowly breathing into her cupped hands to stay warm. _"That's why I brought us these!"_ Ruby respondedhanding a cup of warm, sweet scented hot chocolate to Weiss. " _These will keep us warm!"_ Weiss rolled her eyes. It amazed her just how much of a dunce Ruby could be; maybe it was her child like innocence that played the main role in this girl's life, maybe it was just stupidity - the possibilities were endless Weiss thought to herself. Either way Weiss knew Ruby was her team mate and she made the decision to heed her team leader's request to come out here to talk.

" _Do you not..want it?"_ lingered Ruby noticing Weiss' expression while she held her head in thought.

" _Give it here.."_ she replied, taking a cup into her hand and holding it in front of her like soothing heat from a campfire. Weiss noticed Ruby seemed dismayed. " _Thank you Ruby"_ smiling at her and as she cleared space for her partner to sit.

Ruby smiled in awe and sat down next to her. " _Anything for my BFF!"_ barely containing her glee as she nudged Weiss softly in her side. Weiss of course rolled her eyes again. She decided to take a small sip from her cup and immediately found her taste buds annihilated with sweetness. " _Unf..Ruby..did you put sugar in this?"_ she blurted, wiping her mouth from the excess on her lip. " _Yep five sugars..just how you like them"_ came the innocent closed eyes and sickly sweet smile from Ruby's face. Weiss looked at her cup, then glossed over Ruby's and then back at Ruby herself. " _But that's how 'you' take your hot drinks Ruby. I prefer mine bland.."_ the heiress said with a slight frosty tone. " _Ah..."_ said Ruby.

Weiss now gave her a disfavoured look as she awaited a better response.

" _I...panicked?"_ came the unconfident reply from her partner.

Weiss sighed and decided to change the subject. " _So Ruby, why did you decide to bring us both out here anyway?"_

" _Right!"_ remembered Ruby, her thoughts coming back to the present.

" _Umm...have you ever...liked someone?"_ the little girl asked her partner as she glanced upwards at the lightly drifting snow. " _L..liked someone!?"_

A cracking sound came from underneath Weiss as one of the wooden beams under the bench snapped and with a small whelp the ice queen tried to regain her brief balance saving the spill of her sickly sweet hot drink.

" _W-what's that supposed to mean?"_ she barked in a futile attempt to mask her little faux pas.

" _I don't know...okay"_ replied Ruby, her voice becoming more hesitant by the second. ".. _I've never talked about this kind of stuff before. I wanted to see if you could help"_ now bashfully looking down at the floor.

Weiss didn't know what to think, her mind began to find any signs of what this could mean, for her..for both of them. _She can't possibly be thinking about...not between us..I mean not that I...what am I thinking?_ she began to feel herself blush a little.

The heiress' eyes fluttered in a full circle before finally meeting her partners. " _Ruby you don't make m-much sense, you are beginning to sound very auspiciou-s"_ she pouted, crossing her arms towards her.

" _Um.. don't you mean suspi..?"_ corrected Ruby, the innocent tone allowing Weiss to quickly realise her mistake.

".. _y-yes that's what I said"_ interrupted Weiss swiftly. " _Now tell me what you mean this instant!"_

Ruby looked down at her cup and saw the hot steam racing upwards towards her, the heat beating away the cold as it warmed her entire face like scorching sunlight.

" _It's about my sis."_ she spoke softly.

Weiss face perplexed slightly in response. " _Yang? What about her?"_ she asked.

" _I'm trying to find out if she's interested in anyone. She won't tell me. I'm worried about her."_ the little sister confessed.

" _You're worried about who Yang might be interested in? C'mon Ruby"_ scoffed Weiss in response. " _She is so flirty she could be with anyone for five minutes and we'd all know about it"_

" _But..since we all met..she's not been interested in any guys at all. In fact I'd say she's changed, she only ever seems to talk about one person in particular all the time."_.

" _..well then who is it?"_ insisted Weiss.

" _Promise not to tell anyone?"_ pleaded Ruby

" _sigh...I promise Ruby"_

" _Our other team member"_ stated Ruby, taking a sip from the cup.

" _Her partner...Blake."_

* * *

The cat eared faunus stared dormant out of the dorm room window, watching the gentle winter coat dress the ground as the snow continued to fall outside. Head on her hand Blake began to get caught up in her worrying thoughts of the _White Fang_. _What if they ever made it to beacon? What if they attacked and no one knew how to defend themselves from the slaughter...what if he..._

" _It was said speech is silver..but silence is golden sometimes"_ came suddenly from behind her as the dorm door slowly hinged open with a shadowy figure stood in the doorway. Blake slowly turned her head and could make our her blonde haired partner, walking in slowly with two cups in her hands, steaming heat pouring from the tops of them; the sweet wisp of peach tea fluttering closer to her senses as Yang approached her side. " _Summer told me that one."_ she added, holding out a cup towards Blake's hands. Blake raised her brow at the contemplative speech and glossed over the gesture from her considerate partner.

" _You didn't have to"_ Blake smiling softly, taking the cup from her partners hands.

Smiling back Yang looked out the window to the continuing show of falling snow outside. " _They still haven't come back yet."_ spoke the blonde " _Weiss said she and Ruby would be out late studying somewhere. It sounds like they're pulling an all-nighter again"_

Blake paused to take a sip from her cup, her flesh lighting up from the gorgeous warmth filling her cheeks, glancing up at her partner. " _Well we should probably get some sleep too, but with the heating out it will be cold as sin tonight"_ she smiled.

Yang slurped some of her tea and nodded in agreement. Blake placed her cup down as she got into her bed, already dressed for sleep. She decided to spend some last minute reading, like the raven haired girl usual does before shutting her eyes for the night. Her favourite chapter was coming up and she couldn't wait to see what happened next. _Now to see if they confess their feelings for one another. It's been a long time coming. Will they be able to finally open up after being so close for so long?_ the raven haired girl though to herself happily flipping the pages over. _Dragara gave her arm for her she can't ignore her feelings any longer..._ Blake's eyes peeled upwards momentarily to see her partner changing for bed too. _What will she say...what will she..!_

The frozen silence made it's way through Blake's body as she carefully lowered her book in-front of her to notice her partner slowly removing her top, unveiling the gorgeous warm skin underneath. Then as she began to undress her shorts, Blake's cheeks flushed red, as Yang bared her naked half, showcasing a beautiful masterpiece that could only belong in an art gallery. Blake quickly dashed back into her book as Yang turned round and finished getting ready _She..didn't notice.._ The relief poured over Blake like soothing rain. She then heard the soft thud of her partner as she dashed up onto her bed. " _Night Blake!"_

" _G..goodnight Yang"_ came her timid reply.

Blake tried to get back into her book but the immersion she once sought had failed to find her. Her mind kept replaying the image of that blonde beauty over and over again. She reached over to grab her drink to try take the sensations away. _Her skin was lovely. Her hair is so beautiful the way it drifts all the way down her ba..ahh!_

Tried as she might to stop it, it was too late. Sweet scented tea flooded her bed sheets, cascading all over her and she could not stop it; the soft thud of the cup hitting the floor. " _Blake? Is everything alright down there?"_ Yang glancing to the side as she heard the noise.

" _All fine!"_ replied Blake, taking the bed sheets off as they were soaked. _Drat..now what do I do..?_ The fumbling faunus did the best she could to remain as if nothing happened. She placed the sheets to the side and cuddled herself to stay warm.

Throughout the night the frozen jaws took hold and began to wake her up. Teeth chattering and body shaking – this was going to be a long night for her. As she tried and failed to stay warm she heard a noise. Rustling from the top bunk. She could sense Yang as she made her way from her bed and down to the floor.

" _Here"_ the blonde pulled her covers down and whipped them in the air, gently falling onto Blake's freezing body. " _Wai...what are you doing?"_ the faunus asked.

Yang giggled to herself mischievously as she knew full well what had happened earlier. " _I heard you. Spilled your tea all over didn't you?"_ now gently smoothing the quilt downwards over herself as she also got into Blake's side of the bed. _"Stay as you are and you'll be freezing all night. Let's snuggle up and stay warm. I'm sleeping in your bed tonight. No objections."_ The embarrassing excuses tried to leave Blake's mouth but as she felt the now sudden warmth of Yang's aura make it's way through her bed, she let it go. Her cheeks reddened as Yang got closer and closer, shuffling into her as she tenderly wrapped her arm round Blake's side. Yang nuzzled into her back, ever so slightly sending a tingle down Blake's spine and goosebumps crawling up her neck. " _Hm..mmm"_ quietly groaning in response. Yang grinned as she tightened her hold around Blake's waist. " _Goodnight..Blakey"_ she whispered, softly closing her eyes. Blake was as comfy as she'd ever been. _This blonde partner of mine_ she thought to herself. _Easy on the eyes but hard on the heart..._ _sometimes_ _.._

 _tbc ..._


	5. Dance

Dance

 _Oh yeah feeling the music Feeling the rhythm_

The Blonde girl sung along, slowly moving her feet to the beat as she listened to one of her favourite tracks in the dorm room. The band she'd loved for quite some time playing away in the dorm room.

 _Can't stop, stop, stop, stop, no_

"Stop.." came the disconcerting voice on the opposite side of the bed, the cold sheen brushing up Yang's back.

"What why?" asked the blonde

"Because I'm trying to study in peace!" snapped Weiss, in full frontal assault mode, ready for battle. She stomped over to the speakers and mashed the off switch killing the music instantly.

"Then go study somewhere else!" retorted Yang, her eyes' feral flare slowly beginning to ignite. All she wanted to do was chill out for the day, listen to some music. The expression she got in response looked polar opposite; cold, distant..and sharp – _Myrtenaster anyone?_

"I shouldn't have to. This is my dorm and if I choose to study here then so be it. Besides, if you want to fail your grades that badly, why don't you actually _go_ hit up a dance club and take your racket over there." the chilling words spidering across Yang's feelings as she seethed in response.

Blake looked on from her bed as she lay there attempting to concentrate on her reading, even the noise beginning to strain her four ears. She still didn't want to ruin the fun though..in her mind she loved it when Yang could express herself around her, gave her the courage to try the same thing one day.

Before Blake could try and calm the situation, Yang already stormed off, footsteps sparking in her wake. Blake felt a little sad.

"Weiss you could have been a bit more nicer about it." the raven haired girl said, trying to defend her partner. "You could always go to the library where it's the most quiet."

"Why are you defending her?" came the ice queen's reply. "Aren't you trying to read too?"

"I am..but." the faunus looking in disarray.

"You defend her actions all the time and it doesn't make any sense." Weiss commented. "The way you go on all the time it sounds like you're in love with her or something."

"..ex..excuse me?" at eared girl snapping back at her.

"Hmph!" Weiss now continued to walk over to the desk and resumed her studies.

The shy book reader had had enough. She closed her novel and got up, slinging over her jacket as she blasted a grimacing look towards her cold veined team mate and left the room.

* * *

"But she's impossible!" the blonde haired girl snarled towards her sister who sat beside her in the canteen.

"It's not nice to see you two fight. I know Weiss can be Weiss-like at times but that's the price we pay to have a spoiled, polished fighter on our team!"

"I swear it's like her time of the month every couple of da.."

" _gross..._ let's keep the lady part talks to a minimum..shall we sis!" Ruby cutting her off, making jabbing gestures toward her open mouth.

"Talking about Weiss?" the raven haired girl approached, noticing Ruby's expression.

"How can you tell?" responded Yang, sarcastically. "She is the epitome of a living-breathing headache." rubbing her head.

Ruby looked at Yang with a concerned expression. "I'll have a word with her, see what's up"

"Well if there's anyone that can get into her head and under her skin it's you sis" said Yang now resting her head on her fist.

"I'll be back before you know it" the red hooded girl said as she took off and made way out of the hall.

Blake looked on at her partner, sensing bottled up emotion. "Hey, everything okay?" she asked, worried at her unusual lack of _esprit de corps_.

Yang shrugged in response, not seeming herself. "I know full well I need to study and that's why I'm doing" she went on to say. "It's just sometimes I feel like letting loose and having fun"

"Don't listen to her" Blake moving her hand over to Yang's arm. "There's nothing wrong with relaxing in the face of exams. Pressure isn't good for you." the soothing voice of her partner reassuring her slightly.

Yang momentarily smiled at her partner before lowering back into her uncharacteristic sulk. "At least you get me Blake" she sighed. "That's why you're my partner. I can believe in you" now getting up from the table and heading out.

"Want some company?" her partner asked, looking up at her.

"I think I'm going to study alone for a while.." her expression sullying into a more depressive state. Yang tepidly skulked away towards the exit until her golden locks could no longer be seen by her partner.

Blake thought to herself long and hard about what she could do to cheer her up. After consolidating her thoughts for a while, the idea came to her like a bulb lighting up and the raven haired girl sprung to action to make this a reality.

* * *

Yang yawned as she made her exit from the library and back towards her dorm room. Her brain doing somersaults from the massive wall of text she had to read on her latest study material. When she got back to the dorm room she noticed Ruby hanging around outside. "Hey Ruby" came a tired groan from the blonde as she sought refuge in her bed.

Ruby snickered in response "Hey sis"

"What..what's funny?" she asked her.

Ruby gave her a folded note and told her to open it. Yang looked expressionless as she saw that the handwriting looked like her partners.

 _-Meet me in the dining at midnight...and don't forget to wear that dress I like.. Blake-_

A small smile crackled along the lips of the golden haired girl. The excitement running through her. She looked back up at Ruby for more clarity but Ruby gestured towards a freshly cleaned pearl white dress, laying on the bed inside the dorm room.

"Weiss helped clean it up for you" the red hooded girl said. "Her way of apologising for earlier on" Yang became slightly speechless. She looked over the dress and took in the beauty radiating from it. "You really can get in her head can't you?" asked the fawning blonde, rushing to change out of her clothes and into the dress.

Yang made sure to check the time before heading out, making her way out of the room and down the hall on her way to this mysterious meeting with her partner she thought more of than anything in the world.

As she entered the halls she noticed a low lit light in the background. Slow, intimate music playing away in the background. She set her lilac eyes upon her dark haired partner, the ravening deep lavender silk dress and dotted black bow atop her head.

"Glad you could make it." she said as the blonde beauty approached her.

"What is all this?" Yang asked her, a big grin shooting across her face as she felt the soft hand of her partner taking hers."Returning the favour when you convinced me to come to the dance not long ago" Blake replied

From there the two began to dance in tandem, _soft_ and _slow_ , _yin_ and _yang_.

Feeling the music move through her the blonde locked eyes with her part..no her muse, her shadow she desperately wanted to bring to life, her moving star in the deepest darkest space, she smiled.

Blake smiled back, feeling the rhythm buffer her body as she glided across the floor with the light of her life, her scorching sun, the day to her night. They couldn't stop. In love they were. Even if they didn't know it themselves, their destiny's certainly did, shaking hands like two business partners sealing a deal.

* * *

A.N my first five chapters uploaded. Will continue to work on more now. If you have any feedback, good or bad (especially bad!) I'd love to hear from you. It lets me know where to learn and improve. My love for RWBY and Blake & Yang motivates me to write this stuff. Your feedback will help me get better at writing it. So thanks guys - OYG


	6. Your Bed: II

Your bed II

 _Go on. Tell yourself you're not alone. Alone at all. Alone once again.._

Glassy lilac eyes staring right back at her in the mirror. Refusing to focus, impairing at any slight movement with the rest of her body. Wave after wave of fresh cold water splashing her sallow skin. Nothing. Again. Again. Again. The blonde furiously repeating until she pleaded the air for breath. Her hand gripped the sink tighter. A moment later, drying herself with a nearby towel and managing to somehow compose herself, she left the bathroom.

 _Why isn't she here? Where could she be?_ The red hooded girl thought to herself sat upon her bed starring at her scroll - seventeen calls made within the last hour.

Ruby glanced at the slowly opening door as her blonde half sibling made her way into the dorm room, slowly cascading from side to side. "Yang..!" she cried jumping down from the bed, watching her skulk past her towards the window. _..?_

"Where have you been? Haven't you been getting my messages?"

"...been out"

"We're supposed to be writing our team dissertation and finalising it for our deadline." Ruby stared at the back of her head, in wait. No response.

"..look" the younger sibling lowered her tone "I know it's been nearly a month since Blake has been on her mission..we..haven't heard from her...but Ozpin told us not to worry..!" attempting to say anything to get through to her sister. "Scrolls can apparently lose signal all the time out where she is...try not to worry too much..she'll be back soon.."

Ruby's silver eyes kept watch as she saw the silent girl glance downward at the many empty fizzy drinks cans scattered across her edge of the bed side table. "..thirsty...going to grab a drink" the barely audible sentence coming from the window. ".. _Yang_ _._ " Her sister's eyes almost passed through her completely as if she didn't even exist as she crept past her into the hallway.

Deciding to follow, Ruby tailed her with uncertainty as she made her way to the vending machine, the distrustful sheen glistening off it's glass face in the distance.

Fatigued, the blonde approached the machine and pressed the button. Nothing happened. Ruby saw her reach in her pockets for something. Short. By the full amount. Then she noticed her sister tilt her head to the side to face her, still refusing to give her full eye contact. She held out her left palm towards little red's direction. Ruby tried to speak. To say anything to get through to her but all she could muster was a hesitant shook of the head. To her it would be misgiving.

She lowered her hand. Ruby was becoming more anxious, more panicked by the second. Then. She saw it in the reflection. Unstable scorching scarlet starring back.

Not the first time she'd lost her temper with an opponent that couldn't fight back. The first push knocked the machine slightly as it hobbled backwards with a _thud_. The second, almost took it off it's base. The machine whelped with whirring noises as it hit the ground harder. Eventually the repeated assault and battery managed to cough up one solitary can of drink that ejected itself like a proverbial white towel. The blonde prize fighter grabbed her winnings and turned round to head back to the dorm, leaving a distraught little girl cupping her mouth in shock. She'd never witnessed her family act this way before. "Yang!..what is wro.."

"..nothing!" the fire from her mouth cutting her little sister off. "..just stop bothering me.." Ruby had never felt so paralyzed. She closed her mouth as she saw her sister barely stagger back towards the dorm.

The walk back was heavy for her. She stumbled through the doorway, downing the remains of the drink and tossed the can aside.

The blonde battled her thoughts as reached up to climb unto her bunk.

 _Don't you get it yet? things have changed._

She stopped herself, her eyes glancing downward towards the empty bottom bunk. Time seemed to stand still before she made her choice. She clambered down from the top and crashed onto bed underneath, clutching the pillow tight under her chin.

 _I can't...I can't stop thinking about you.._

 _I can't seem to let it go..that night.._

 _The night I kept you warm, the night you kept me safe_

 _It's not fair. I can never seem to find any luck in my life_

Closing her eyes.

 _Alone again. Alone after I thought I wouldn't be any longer.._

 _That day in the forest...was hope. You found me, after being by myself for far too long in my life I finally found someone who had in fact found me._

Small droplets began to ride down her cheeks, free falling onto the soft pillow.

 _Where are you? For the love of god please don't leave me alone again.._

 _Please don't let me go..._

* * *

It must have been close to twenty minutes that Ruby was sat down against the wall from where she saw her sister fall apart. Thoughts racing through her at a million miles an hour. She couldn't keep hold of them. "Is she really that important to her?.."

Ruby didn't have much of an idea what true love was, she was young herself. Too young to ever experience meeting someone like that in your life. Too inexperienced to look at someone the way her sister did with her partner. It was in this brief moment however she knew. She saw what true love can do to people, when they're together...and when they're not. Blake's away mission went wrong somewhere, she just didn't have the heart to tell it to her only sister. She lied. Ozpin never said a word about the scroll. Her determination to see her sister back on her feet was the only thing keeping her from telling her. Weiss told her out in the cold that night she thought Blake was someone truly special to Yang, someone she got on well with almost instantly. It was eerie to think about.

She got up and dragged herself from the wall. Going to head back to the dorm. Turning around to the long corridor ahead she noticed something vaguely blue on the floor just ahead. Coming closer she noticed that her sister had dropped her scroll. Must have fallen out when she staggered back to her room. Ruby picked it up and brushed off the dust and dirt. The screen blinked on. Ruby blew onto it some more to get it completely clean when she noticed something..

Two unread messages in the top corner. She didn't like to pry at times like this but with circumstances the way they were, she felt inspired to help her sister. She clicked the button that brought a drop down of the sender. "..." Ruby gasped instantly.

 _From → Blake_

 _' Hey! It's me. Finally got through after all this time. I'm okay! Hope you are too. I am not hurt at all and everything went according to plan. I lost signal out here for a while and had a hard time finding my way to a nearby town. I'll be on my way back soon. I missed you all. Don't worry I'll have lots to talk about when I get back._

 _See you soon ' - Blake_

Ruby's eyes watered a little. "Heh..a miracle!" barely being able to contain her excitement reading the message.

She could finally tell her sister the good news. It lit her up inside. Knowing Blake was first and foremost alive and well but being able to see the look on her face when she told her. Well. It would be a magical moment for sure.

She was about to put the scroll down when there was another message in the inbox waiting to be read. She decided to open it up. Maybe she sent a follow up message about where she was or something. Ruby clicked the button again and found herself looking at a large wall of text. ".okay...must be important.." worry brewing in her slightly. As her eyes made it's way through the message her expression grew more and more surprised...then..she dropped the scroll all together...

"...oh my gosh!.." she said to herself in shock.

 _tbc.._


	7. Cold

Cold

This is the final part to Your bed I & II.

From Blake's pov whilst away on her mission.

Hope you enjoy

* * *

It's been nearly one month the raven haired faunus had been separated from Beacon, from her team, from her partner. She was out in the woods after finally completing her mission. Finding herself marooned in the woods while trying to find any signal she could to call for help. Her survival instincts helped her set up a campfire. Managing to just stoke a small ember she moved around jumping, dancing, keeping the blood flowing watching the ember spark away.

Her mission was a success but it landed her in trouble. She was being hunted and until she could make a call for help, moving around was going to be dangerous. Her expression turning to a frown as she realised she needed any miracle to help her get out of this alive. Thinking about not making it back was getting harder and harder to accept. She slumped down onto the ground, feeling the weight of the situation gathering pressure on her hawks perch.

She cradled her arms around her legs as she gave the newly lit flame chance to grow. Her head stiffly moved as she glanced over at her scroll, the _No signal_ warning still flashing promptly, never going away. She parted her dry cracked lips as she gave out an inaudible sigh. She found it hard to make any sound under her slow shallow breaths. Her amber eyes, straining to fully open tilted upwards at the night sky.

 _Wonder what they're up to right now.._

She shivered as she glanced over at the campfire hoping for it kick in. The faunus now feeling the tingles shooting up her arms. She clenched them tighter, trying to preserve what warmth she could.

 _I hope they are all okay.._

Her frozen fingers were hard to move but she began stoking the fire the best she could. Her stomach growled like a wild beast but she hadn't had an appetite in days. She told herself she would eat like a king once she got back to Beacon.

 _I'll speak to everyone and tell them I'm ok. Then I'll take them all out._

Now rubbing her hands together the best she could, winter's blade striking through her.

 _Take everyone out to my favourite food shack, tuna delight and strawberry sunrise, my treat._

The idea brought a grin to her stomach just thinking about it. Seeing all their faces again she'd give anything for that. Fatigue and drowsiness started attacking her from all sides. Then all too suddenly her eyes saddened. It finally happened.

The cold, cruel, harsh reality began to set in for her. She may not even make it back. She might not even make it through the night. She needed heat to stand a chance. Her last thoughts to be about staring at a fire that brought no warmth, whilst images of her team mates slowly ebbed away from her?

The black haired girl thought a lot about what she'd say if she could even with a voice with no strength. Just being able to listen to their voices. To hear them talk. It brought a cracked smile to her face thinking about it. It pained her to move her arm but she did it. She grabbed her scroll and prepared to type out the first thing she'd send.

' _Hey everyone..it's me..just sending you this message to let you know I'm...'_

She slowly shook her head and deleted it.

 _' Hey everyone...It's me Blake...I'm doing okay...everything's fine...heh finally got through after all this tim...'_ her amber eyes scoffed, shivers racing across her body.

She didn't know what it was but sending that after all this time felt like a joke.

 _Try again_

She summoned the energy to move her fingers through the scroll. The black haired girl composed a new message.

" _..ahem"_

She began to type.

' _Hey! It's me. Finally got through after all this time. I'm okay! (such a lie) Hope you are too. I am not hurt at all and everything went according to plan. I lost signal out here for a while. I'll be on my way back soon. I miss you al..._

 _I miss..._

The energy left her body as it begged her to rest. She put the scroll down and turned towards the fire, now burningly a little brighter than before. She could barely move, yet managed to hold her hand out. Expecting to find heat she found...nothing.

No feeling came to her to help her feel better. It was like staring at a painting on a wall expecting something to change. It didn't matter at this point, she couldn't force herself to sleep. Nothing she could do would work. Her insides felt cold, her blood tracks turning into icy walkways. Her dew of deep wounds, a frozen lake. Her house of thought a prisoner to the idea that she won't make it.

Her thoughts were fading through her as she tried to find anything she could to comfort her. Anything to bring her that last final warmth before surrendering entirely. They faded one after another... She prised her eyes open one last time to begging no pleading with the fire to help her, frosted blue lips spitting silence. The weight was too much. They began to slowly shut and she could see the bright light fade before her amber eyes

" _..goodnight Blakey.."_

Her light of cheeks raced open. That voice, that sound. She felt it. Behind her. She felt the warmth touching her skin. She felt her mind immediately casting back to that _night._

She felt the warm arms wrapped around her. She remembered the comfort she felt when _her_ face nuzzled into her back. All came flooding back to her, warming her entire body. Her amber eyes slowly watered as she finally realised what was missing after all. After all this time. It was _her._

"..lay here with me" she said softly

"...keep me warm...I'm scared..."

"...I'm too scared of the cold...

"...scared to do this by myself."

The eyes rain finding its way down her cheeks.

"...please...keep me warm..be my light..."

She gently wept herself into a comfortable sleep, the fire in front of her now larger than life, warming her entire body as she drifted off..

* * *

The sounds of dousing flame woke the faunus up as she looked up towards the bright sky, the day fire stunning her vision as she tried to get adjusted.

"Hey!" a voice came from the side of her "Hey wake up lady"

She was surrounded by two officers, wearing heavy gear and helmets.

"Have you been here all night?" one of them asked.  
"Is anyone else here with you?"

She coyly looked at them and answered.

"Just me. I'm alone." a reminiscent shiver shooting up her spine.

"I'm a student Beacon academy." she told them. "Who are you?"

"Atlas patrols. There were sightings of bandits in the area. We happened to come across your fire and decided to check it out."

"It's true" one of the officers checking her scroll "she checks out"

The scowling girl quickly grabbed it back off of him. "..that's private"

"Well we can give you a lift back, we're on our way to Vale anyway"

"...Do you have signal?!" she asked imminently

"Our convoy has signal to all CCT towers, you'll be able to register your scroll back online."

The black haired girl smiled in relief. She gathered her things and boarded the vehicle. Her destination – Beacon academy.

Once she was inside she pulled out her scroll. Now to send the first message to her.

One...two...sent. The dark haired girl stared down for a moment, taking in what happened the night just gone. She opened up a new message and began typing away.

Her fingers trembled as she put her thoughts into words. All she could do was tell the truth. What she felt last night, what she felt this morning. All pouring out like a flood gate. After she had done she smiled immensely and moved her finger over the tear droplets to hit send.

* * *

The red hooded girl stared at the scroll in stunned silence. She'd never read anything like that before. However she couldn't help but become startled by a figure approaching her dorm room. It was Weiss, back from the library and didn't know what was going on.

"..no!...Weiss.!" now briskly shooting towards her fast as she could.

Weiss had already opened the door and headed in. She put her books down on the side table and noticed the blonde brawler, passed out on Blake's bed. "Huh?.."

"Weiss.." came the exhausted cry of Ruby as she made her way into the doorway too.

"Ruby?...what's the problem..why is your sister on Blake's bed?"

"shh...just let her sleep, now is not a good time."

"What's not a good time...what's that?" now snatching the scroll out of her hands "..I know your pranks Ruby and this definitely smells like one of them."

".!"

"...huh? It's from Blake.."

Ruby gave Weiss an unforgiving look as she scrolled through the text.

Before she could read any further they both slowly glanced to the side to see the yellow haired girl was now sat upright on the bed staring at the scroll.

Both girls found themselves stunned, rooted at their feet.

"It's..really..from her?" the blonde asked shyly as she approached the two of them getting off the bed swiftly.

Ruby took the scroll back out of Weiss' hands and gave it to her sister.

"..heh...it's her.." she cracked a smile wide enough to part the red sea.

She held back a choke of sadness in her as she read Blake's first message. "..she's okay!..ha...she's actually okay..thank god.." the noticeable crack in her voice.

"Oh she seems more than okay with you...ms heart shaped derriére!" Weiss scoffed.

"..huh?" the blonde giving her a confused look tears slowly pouring down her cheek.

" _Weiss..!"_ groaned Ruby feeling like she could throttle her partner. "..she hasn't read that part yet."

"What part?.." now sifting through the messages and finding a large field of text.

She blushed as she read the first line. The moment taking her off her feet. She stumbled back onto the bed.

 _From Blake → Yang_

 _' Yang. I love you.._

 _I've loved you all this time without realizing it. The moment you spoke to me in the hall. I knew that I saw something I never saw before. The moment we spoke when we locked eyes in the forest I heard something I never heard before. I knew when you came to my side and told me your past and how I was living in mine, I felt something I had never felt before. Love. It's making my eyes water just thinking about you._

 _That night you cradled me to sleep. I never forgot it. I never forgot the warmth, how you made me the most comfortable person on earth. I also never forgot your heart shaped derriére..heh.. sorry but I couldn't help but stare.._

 _I guess I am telling you this because I've never loved anything before as much as I do you. Nothing in my life comes close. I want to be with you. For as long as we're together I feel safe. I don't feel scared any more. Please be the light that keeps my shadows away.._

 _And I will be yours forever..._

 _See you soon - Blake Belladonna '_


	8. Stars in the Night

Stars in the Night

A little white rose. Don't forget to review if you want to let me know what you think. Thanks

* * *

"..and last but not least, I'll finish off with you..sun" she stated, the whole universe in reach of her finger tips...well with a pen in-between...and a sheet of paper that had her astronomy homework on it.

Weiss wiped her brow, almost at her breaking point. She loved homework..but about such a topic?..she had finally had enough. Pad and paper pathetically hauled over to her complete pile on her bed. She could feel the slight numbness underneath where she sat, studying all day long. Too long..

The heiress stared at the clock hands as they slowly made their rounds towards midnight. Head felt like a hammer and gong, her hands like rusting metal, the howling pains in the stomach screeching at her like a banshee; to top it all off, her desk began buzzing. She looked down at the incoming call.

 _Not now Ruby...please.._ now reaching to reluctantly answer. She didn't hate speaking to her well meaning partner but right now things were... _oh!._

The call stopped. Weiss looked bewildered slightly as she kept her eye on the scroll. She slowly gazed back at the fresh pile of work, ready for another round when..

 _Again..!?..what is going on..!?_

She picked up the scroll and punched the button. "..Ruby please tell me what you are up to!?"

Call ended. She called her back. The ringing tone was beginning to really make her unravel when she heard a knock at the door, her eyes winced as it resounded the war zone cascading in her head, making her pain worse.

"Yes!?" she shouted returning her attention to her absent conversation on her scroll. After receiving no response from either, she was beginning to snap.

Not wasting anytime she got up and stomped over to the door, patience wearing thin.

"I said.. _YES_?!" flinging the door open to find the red hooded girl looming up at her, puppy dogs eyes, baited breath.

"Ruby?...what are you doing, this is your dorm room..there's no need to knock."

The red hooded girl sheepishly glanced at the piles of work behind her.

"I..didn't want to interrupt...your studying" a coy response came from her mouth.

Weiss sighed in response, feeling the wounds of her studies open once more. "..you did just that though Ruby"

This was supposed to be where she got an apology from her dolt of a room mate. Imagine her surprise when she heard the question come from her mouth.

"..you want me to do what?" asked Weiss

"Come watch the stars with me!"

The white haired girl's eyes widened. That dumbstruck expression making it's home on her facial features once again. This dolt. This dolt..

She already began making circles with her back foot, glancing up at the heiress, silver doey eyes on their knees.

What a choice. Sit in pain observing and explaining or sit in pain _observing_ and _explaining_ with her.

"Fine." the decision to walk off her headache and at least grab a midnight snack too hard to ignore. She grabbed her coat and walked with Ruby out the dorm.

* * *

They walked through the midnight town, a gentle night wind in tow. This was her chance, little red's chance to turn this into a date.

She looked over at the folded arms of Weiss, who spent her leg of the journey glancing over at the dormant town, almost like she didn't want to come in the first place.

"I like your coat" she said, breaking the silence that befell them since leaving the dorm.

"Thanks Ruby but I've had this a while" the slightly frosty reply from Weiss.

The frosted reply was enough to deter anyone from speaking to Weiss. She was used to shutting people down around her so she could fall back into her sweet solace. She kept to herself when in this type of mood.

Unfortunately this was not enough to deter this innocent red charmer, rose petals and all.

"Wait right here Weiss" now dashing the corner of the road out of view. Weiss rolled her eyes and awaited the next calamity.

Before she could even blink, Ruby Rose returned with a Ruby Rose-esque ice cream. Raspberry ripple. Extra sprinkles. Doused in sauce.

"Ruby..I don't want that at this time of night" came the moaning reply of her partner.

"I need proper food, this is far too cold for this weather...where did you get it from anyway?"

"From the all night vendor, round the corner, they even have vanilla too" her eyes full of joy now handing out the sweet confectionery to her hands, colour matching her cuffs.

Weiss virulently shook her head in disdain. "I said no RUBY!"

The huntress looked on at foul expression of her partner. She's been trying this sort of thing a lot lately and finally it was beginning to wear the ice queen's temper a little thin.

"I'm sorry but not tonight, my stomach is not well, my head is banging and besides I thought you only wanted to stare at a bunch of cosmic rubbish anyway?" now turning her head away from her entirely.

"..."

"So let's just get on with it so I can get back to the dorm and sleep my pain off."

"..."

The heiress suddenly noticed the silence. She turned her head round and immediately saw the oozing pool of flavors mixing into the floor. Her partner had vanished out of sight..

"Ruby...RUBY?" the concern hitting her vocal chords, now realizing what she said. She'd never been good with compliments or gestures or invites or...well anything remotely endearing. Her partner was the only one who tried. Despite all the attempts of deflection, Ruby always came back to try and win her over. Her abdomen began to feel little better. A fluttery feeling taking the place of the pain. Her head beginning to feel less like a battlefield and more like bumpy hill.

It stung. A little. Knowing she didn't mean a word of anything that came out of her mouth. If she only learned how to accept gifts and gestures without them coming with a price tag. Without them being jewels or fancy musical equipment. All she did was offer her ice cream and invited her to watch the stars in the night sky, did she really have to be so cruel?

 _I'm sorry..Ruby_

She decided to trek on and look for her.

* * *

" _..she did what?"_

"She turned me down sis.." tears now welling up slightly in her silver eyes. "..she didn't accept the ice cream" her expression dwelling of loss and defeat.

" _Don't stress yourself Ruby_ " came the reply from her big blonde sister. ".. _it just means it'll take some more effort. It took me a while to wear Blake down too, didn't it kitty cat...jeez, no need to pout_ "

"So what do I do now?" she asked longingly

" _Just go for it..like I taught you..next time you see her just go for it...remember patience is key. Don't just jump straight into the firs.."_ Ruby heard a faint voice from the background calling her sister's name. "... _okay sis gotta take care of somethingrightawaycan'tchatgottagobye.."_

"Yang!...you are impossible.." now scoffing at her scroll as she put it away tucking it into her stocking. She rest her head back on the grassy bank as she looked up at the midnight sky, pearl blue swirls and feint red glows staring back at her. She began to frown thinking she came all this way for nothing. Then suddenly she began to feel her scroll buzzing aside her thigh.

She sheepishly smiled at the sensation and then felt it stop. Then it buzzed again, causing her to giggle as the vibration raced up her legs. The third time it happened she sprawled into full blown laughter as the movement was too much to bare. Giddy eyes looking up above herself to see a white haired girl with her scroll in her hands and a devilish smile, even for her, plastered on her face.

Weiss came and sat down beside her partner and stared straight ahead. Ruby looked over to her and then joined in, as they both faced the starry night, galactic artwork on display.

"Over there is Orion.." said Weiss, pointing over to the side.

Ruby followed her hand and slowly opened her eyes in amazement.

".and up there is Cassiopeia, a vain and boastful queen." nonchalantly looking ahead, not seeing the raised eyebrow of her partner as she glanced at her with sarcasm.

"It's represented by the W shape. See" now seeing her partner giggling away to herself at how dense she was. "What?!.."

"Oh nothing carry on Weiss" now bringing her laughter in for landing, softly turning into a snarly smile.

"Oh ha..ha.." came the ironic reply from the ice queen as she finally caught onto what Ruby was saying. "..it's actually a special constellation.."

"Whys that?"

"Apparently it has the White Rose cluster inside of it.."

Ruby looked downward and then back her partner "..why is that special?" she asked

"Ruby" the heiress now moving to face her directly "..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to turn down your gesture earlier." came the heiress spontaneously grabbing Ruby's hands.

"I haven't ever met anyone who has ever cared about me before...usually they try to buy my affections, expensive gifts, money...you name it, I've been offered it.."

The heiress now looked down pleadingly, her distraught eyes vouching her story.

Ruby smiled, she saw the truth in her eyes. She decided now was a better time than any.

"I can't buy ponies or pianos or tear a star out of the night sky for you..but I can give you something else" she said facing Weiss directly.

"..what is it?" curiosity getting the better of the heiress.

"Close your eyes and hold your hand out"

Weiss played along. She closed her eyes and held her hand out, awaiting.

She suddenly felt a soft hand interlocking into her own and even softer lips planted on hers. _..mph!_ Bye bye breath.

Ruby pulled away and coyly awaited her response. "..what..do you think?"

Weiss could do nothing but feel the fluttery sensation return to her belly. Her cheeks changing from vanilla to raspberry tint.

".. _Ruby.."_ her words scuffling to take flight from the lack of air in her body.

The smitten girl clasped her partners hand as they lay back down on the grass and continued to watch the stars.

Ruby's scroll buzzed as her sister called in for an update

" _..How'd it go little red?.."_

Weiss looked on as she saw her partner pick up the scroll in response. "This is little red to ground control...mission successful." she said with a childlike grin floating across her face.

This dolt..


	9. Back to Higanbana: Canon Story

Higanbana cont

Cold wet rain continued to pressure the face of the frail glass windows, Thor's laughter bellowing over yonder, as the two girls carried on their conversation unbroken by the elements from outside the inn.

"Oooh" Nora tittled in excitement from the stories Ruby told her.

"I never knew they didn't know how they felt about each other...pft..it was so obvious to me..I mean well..I am like best girl. I know these things" came the thunder queen limping her wrist with impish pride, fluttering her eyelids towards the ceiling.

Ruby giggled in response. She looked down at her pad and saw that she managed to write a few words down. Mostly addressed to Yang, lightening the load after talking about such a heavy subject.

Another crack of thunder from outside saw Nora sprung to life. She lept out of bed and while looking over at the sweet slumber of Ren she gestured to Ruby to do the same. "Shh..let's go grab a hot drink and talk further...besides these stories are probably be the only thing close to romance I'll get for now.." now playfully tipping her head towards the opposing bed.

Ruby looked over to see Ren still and quiet. Jaune lay in the bed to the side, both so blissfully unaware and sound asleep. She decided that she wasn't going to get any of the same shut-eye anytime soon so she carefully made her way outside into the lounge area for guests, following behind Nora.

* * *

Eye's brought them to two seats on an old, worn out table. Ears brought them solitude and silence. Thirst brought them a duo of liquid; mead to drench their dry throats.

Ruby found the taste quite off-putting, feeling the bitterness dwell in her mouth as she gently lay her bone coloured cup to rest. The sensation finally fleeting not before long.

Nora had already downed her mug and went back for more.

"Delicious...ha ha ha!" the third crack of thunder coming down from outside.

This time Ruby glanced out the window and back at Nora disturbed look across her brow.

 _How does she do that?_ she thought to herself.

"So...where were we red?" the orange haired girl asked.

"Talking about my sister and her partner" she responded

The incredulous reply belched out of Nora's mouth. "I know!..but you said blonde had a hard time trying to tell little kitten how she felt, right?"

"She never seemed the one to be open with her feelings. She just flirts a lot."

"I bet she's been with lots and lots right?" Nora cracking an insinuating smile towards the story teller.

"Not really but did you know she brought a guy home once when she was fifteen?" Ruby said peaking her listeners interest. "She brought him home to show Dad, but before he could proclaim his disdain, she socked the guy right in the mouth."

"Haha..why?"

"She didn't care for guys, apparently. She only told me that after we stopped his bleeding and sent him home safe. She told Dad that this guy tried to touch her up at a gas station once, so, enticing him home, she wanted to show our father that she's capable of handling herself."

Her eyes dazzled at the memories of her sister as she thought about her. The stories could run for an eternity.

"So she always makes jokes about ' _liking'_ guys when in reality she just wants to see them push their luck..heh always a spoiler for a fight my big sis."

Nora's grin made Ruby want to continue on.

"Sounds like you both packed a punch as kids. Must have been great being on the same team. Team RWBY!" came the energetic howl from the orange haired girl.

".."

"We totally knew we'd all be get along once we met in the forest that day. Boy talking on those nevermore and death-stalkers felt guuud!" now raising her eyebrows and fists in jubilation.

"Do you think you can get the gang back together Ruby?"

"..I'm not sure."

"What even happened to them all any ways?"

Ruby lowered her eyes in response to Nora's tone. She knew this girl was only trying to keep things light hearted but every time she hears them in the same sentence the overwhelming tension is too much to bare. "...like, you don't even realise!" her hand making rough contact with the table.

The frustrated girl got up and walked over to the window. "That day...that day I woke up. I was told the fate of what happened to them. To my team" Ruby said saddened, her voice wavering over those words.

"I was told Weiss was taken back to Atlas. I'm not even sure if it was against her will or not" her head dropped downwards at the floor.

"...and Blake." she moved her head upwards to look out the window, at a tree in the distance. "..I was told Blake ran away...not a whisper or a why."

She could feel the choke coming out of her own voice.

"I was told there 'doesn't have to be a reason' for her running...and I was told..I was told by my sister to leave her alone...when she probably needed me the most.."

Nora looked on at Ruby's admission, now choosing to lay herself forward on her crossed arms, concealing her mouth.

"...I saw true heartbreak in her eyes. I saw what Blake did to her. I don't hate her..but I only want to know..why?" "Why did she leave my sister behind...will my sister ever forgive her?"

Ruby walked back over to her chair and sat down defeated. She pulled her pen up to her pad again and toyed with the idea. Just toyed with it..

The clock on the wall ticked for what seemed like hours. It was silent. Nora decided to head back to bed. She walked past the table and headed for the bedroom door not before placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"..everything will work out Ruby, you'll see..try to get some sleep."

The slouched girl stayed silent as her team mate closed the door. She looked up at the table. At the three empty chairs surrounding it. She thought back to when the last time all of her team were together. Inside that dorm room, discussing their disqualification from the tournament, defending Yang from those hideous claims. She didn't want to let her sister down. She didn't want to let her team down. Ruby gave a determined expression. Picking up her pen, she decided to lay waste to the her paper, continuing the letter addressed to Patch.

* * *

A.N  Just a little more story for the canon for now. I just spent time reading Rush and Gold, two highly entertaining reads for BB and WR lovers. I highly recommend them. Reading them got me thinking about a full fledged story of my own separate to this. I will continue posting new chapters to TFL&D but I also want to put my full effort into this story idea I have. I want to make it good, so if you guys are on board then that makes me happy to know. I want to do it justice. This will just be my place to post more one shots if I want to break from the story I wanna write. It will be Bumbleby so no need to worry :) thanks guys

Until next time


	10. The Runaway: Canon Story

**So I decided to turn this into more vol 4 story telling with Bumbleby the main focus. This particular chapter is a re-telling of Blake's arc from vol 4 onwards. No Sun in this, in my opinion he isn't needed. I had ideas for Blake's vol 4 so this is my attempt at doing it. I want to do a full Blake and Yang re-telling and then try to weave vol 5 in there in time for October. I will also go back to Ruby too with maybe some one shots here and there pre vol 4 again. This is a short chapter but I will continue with more Blake in the next few to come.**

* * *

She clenched her hands tightly to the railing as she looked out to the ships road ahead. The sky was barely visible as the gloomy ashes of grey consumed the atmosphere. The waves also looked rocky, the path ahead stumbling and unclear. Blake could only sigh to herself as she stared into the shadowy chasm in the air. The boat was still docked, something about last minute preparations before they could leave. This only made her more edgy. Her mind was still scrambled from the thoughts of the fall of Beacon, her impatience only beginning to make things worse.

"Har har! You're it!" came a sudden child like voice from behind her.

She turned to see two little kids playing on the deck. Her eyes clenched as she she could see the innocent and playful smiles on their faces. She turned around again, her head dropping slightly to observe the sullen, foggy reflection in the ocean below.

"Travelling on your own?"

She bolted to the side and reached for her hilt. Upon realisation she was stood before a smartly dressed man, white shrub covering his face and head, topped with well fitting black and white hat christened with a yellow sigil.

After raising his hands to the air she knew he wasn't a threat. He was the ships Captain.

"Now now, no threat here, just looking to chat." he said.

"..And why is that?" said Blake as she casually lowered her arms to her side, her eyes however still giving off an suspicious look.

The gentle Captain lounged over the side, he looked over back at the girl as he spoke again in his story-telling tone.

"Well...not many people travel by boat on their own. It can be a lonely voyage.." he said looking out to sea. "But I find those that do, tend to have the more...interesting stories."

All of a sudden both of them were startled when they heard a cry of pain from behind.

"Oww..my armmm..!"

They noticed one of the kids had fallen hard on the deck. She saw the little girl run over to the other's side.

"Oh no..does it hwurt?!" she asked, gently rubbing it with her hands.

Blake's eyes opened wider, she felt that bolt like urge inside her but she couldn't move from the spot. Before she could force herself however the kid already got up.

"It's fine. Just a small bwuise" he said smiling at the little girl as they continued running off around the boat.

The Captain noticed the raven haired girl's demeanour had drooped slightly. He watched her turn over to the ocean again, her hands lightly touching the railing.

"Maybe...maybe it's better..for some people to be alone." she said.

* * *

The Faunus had already gotten off when the news made it's way around the whole boat that it wouldn't be leaving just yet. She decided to go spend some time by herself. Away from anything distracting. Making her way past the harbour she noticed a small bench nearby and decided to sit down – just her and her thoughts. Looking at the cafe that was across yonder from her she contemplated picking something up before heading back onto Pride, but her thoughts slipped free when she overhead shallow whispering from nearby.

" _Put it...over..don't...watch...what..."_

Even with her Faunus hearing, it was hard to make out what was being said. She hastily got up and made her way by the wall. Peering around the corner her eyes met with a small transport boat. No name on the side or any decorations. Two figures were placing boxes of all shapes and sizes on it.

She winced her eyes closer and noticed something written on the side of one large wooden container. It wasn't in her best interest to snoop but she couldn't help it. After getting closer she could make out was the one thing that she didn't want to see.

 _Schnee Dust Company_

"Remember this is heading to mistral. So we need to _..."_

Suddenly the all so clear voices stopped talking. The two figures presented themselves as they could see Blake knelt down nearby, as Blake looked back at them, back at two faunus wearing masks.

It didn't take them a second to grab weapons from nearby and lunged towards the girl.

"Get her!" one shouted.

Blake grabbed her hilt and withdrew her weapon but before she could move they had already closed the gap. Finding her weapon knocked aside by the heavy lunge from the bigger adversaries she cloned herself to avoid the second hit. After rolling towards her weapon it was there she felt it. The excruciating shard of pain in her side – the wound still not fully healed. She clenched tight as she attempted to fire rounds off from her pistol. Every bullet missed them as they cowered under hooded hands and ran back to the boat.

"Forget her, we've got what we need. Let's go! Before the boss gets pissed." they said to one another.

Blake gritted her teeth in anger. She made one last attempt. Releasing the grip of the gun she launched gambol shroud forward but not before wincing again in pain. The lunge just made its way towards the White fang members but not enough to reach them fully, just outside of range – the notion that there was no one grabbing onto the end of her weapon to finish the combo – a certain blonde partner..too much to bare.

She fell to her knees as she watched them get away on the boat. Tears of frustration, tears of pain and tears of _pain_ slowly welling in her amber eyes. She slapped the ground to center herself again and pushed herself up.

 _When..when will I be free from this..?_

Recoiling her weapon back to her hilt she wiped her eyes and made her way back to Pride.

The horse of the sea lay finally ready to embark. Everyone made their way on board and the ship finally prised itself free from the clutches of the dock. The Captain had made his way around to everybody before going back to the bridge. Eventually he made his way back to the same side of the boat as earlier and sure enough, there was stood the dark haired Faunus, staring out to sea.

"Just a word of warning.." he said to her.

She slightly re-positioned her head but didn't make eye contact at all, preferring solace in the depths of the gloomy atmosphere.

"..these trips can be awfully boring." now moving away to the bridge with a happy spring in his stride. If only he knew.

Blake had contemplated her next destination for a while but to her, it felt time. Time to head back home. She clasped her bow in hands after pulling it from her head. Her cat ears tickling under the cool whip of air brushing past.

 _Won't be needing this_

she thought as she tossed it overboard. The bow landing on the ocean as the ship rolled over it. The ship now heading out to sea. The ship heading for Menagerie.


	11. Menagerie: Canon Story

Chapter 11

Menagerie

Warm whispers greeted her face as she stepped onto the plank to depart from the boat. The soft smells of sunshine followed her as she made her way through the market place. Cheap wooden stalls, flags of rainbow colours and Faunus of all kinds were huddled together in the crowed town area – Blake was home.

As she made her way through she decided to stop off at a small luxuries stall on the way to her home. She knew Menagerie tea was too exotic and hard to come by here, so she made a deal of purchasing as much as she could. The taste wasn't anywhere near the high quality she found back in Vale but the familiarity and nostalgia were unmatched.

"..and there's your change...thanks come back soon!" said the stall owner, also a Faunus – soft feathers abridged on the top of her head.

Blake stepped forward after the customer just left and had a look around. She noticed all new types of tea, a lot of colourful packaging and tongue tying names. She picked the tea she always knew though, a warm soft tasting tea - _Yin Zen_ cased in yellow packaging _–_ her favourite.

"Thanks for that sweetie. I see you really like the warm yellow tea's?" the owner asked her giving her the change.

"Yes." she replied

"Don't they just remind you of the sunshine?..haha I never find myself down in the dumps with this tea, the Yin Zen. It really is the _Yin_ to your _Yang."_ she laughed now handing the small bag to the cat eared Faunus.

It took a few seconds for Blake to finally take the bag before shuffling off as quick as she could.

"Thank you." she mumbled as she walked away.

"Bye bye sweetie." she waved as her feathers rustled in the soft wind.

She made her way through the market but she was still close to the docks. The sand underneath her looked rough and course; small tough weeds of grass defiant as they grew through in shrubs. As she continued looking at the ground she looked up suddenly and spotted someone stood facing the docks with a slightly panicked demeanor. Blake moved a little closer and made out a young female Faunus, deer antlers branching off her temple. She was mumbling to herself repeatedly.

" _What happened...what if something went wrong..."_

Blake listened to her talk about someone who was supposed to meet her there but hasn't shown up yet. The thoughts began to seep into her mind too. Who was she waiting for? What happened to them? What could she do to help?

Blake made her way over and decided to ask her.

"Oh..oh..sorry. I'm waiting for someone..." the young girl replied, hesitantly brushing her antlers.

"It's no problem. Were they supposed to meet you here?" Blake asked.

"Yes. But she hasn't shown up...oh I'm so worried...she was supposed to have been evacuated from Vale...what if she didn't make it?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I just came off the boat that just docked. Maybe she-"

In the distance an echo could be heard. As Blake looked on she saw another young Faunus running towards the girl she was stood next to.

"Ah! Faline!" she cried, calling out.

Blake watched them run to one another as they greeted each other with a soft kiss. The young deer faunus was happy that her partner had arrived. Blake stood off to the side and noticed the shift in their eyes; happiness and glee as they made small talk with each other. Blake smiled but then her lips began to wilt. This probably wasn't the best time to stay and watch. She picked up her bag and made off into the distance as the two females continued to hug and kiss one another.

Along her trek to Kuo Kuana she began to see the same old sights she always knew. Cramped and crowded Faunus, all types and sizes: holding hands, playing around and just enjoying the sunshine together. As she slipped through the various large groups by herself she eventually made it to the steps leading down to Kuo Kuana.

* * *

One tiring step after another Blake made her way to the largest building in the entire neighbourhood. She placed her bag down and cleared her throat. After summoning what courage she had left she hammered the ring of mercy door knocker and prepared for the worst. A few minutes passed and Blake was getting nervous. Eventually the large wooden door creaked open and another small cat eared Faunus peaked her eyes through. After realising who was stood opposite the door, she flung it open in jubilation.

"Blake?!" she cried

"Hi..mom.." came the quivering reply from her as she looked cautiously at her mother.

It'd been a long time since she had seen her parents. She didn't know what to expect. On one hand she could get a cold reception, nasty looks and an even nastier telling off or she could get what got right now, a bone crushing hug from an overjoyed mother happy to see her only daughter.

"Oh my baby girl!" she said as she held Blake captive in her arms. "I've missed you so much."

Blake accepted the warm hug and embraced the moment. Her mother looked good. She wore a black themed robed, soft pumps with heels and gold studs dotted in her cat ears.

As Blake looked at her mother she noticed a large well built figure appear from up ahead.

"Kali? Who is it?" came the gruff bellowing voice.

As Kali moved aside she revealed their daughter stood beside her, a wishful yet frightened look on her face. The large figure opened his mouth in awe before finally greeting her with a warm smile.

"Baby girl.." he muttered under his breath before quickly clearing his throat. "Ahem Blake. It's been a long time. Come on in." he now said trying to correct himself.

Blake picked up her bag and felt the relief wash over her. Both girls smiled at one another as they closed the door and made their way inside.

"Are you hungry dear? Thirsty? I just made some tea. Oh here let me get that for you" Kali now taking the bag from her.

"Thanks Mom."

Blake made her way down to the lounge and took a seat next to the sitting table. She could finally relax and breath for once. She sighed to herself as she watched her father head out the door up to his study. Her mother prepared the tea and brought it over with a happy spring in her step.

"Here dear, your special tea just how you like it." Kali smiled, setting the tray down on the table.

This table was used for mainly meal times and hosting guests. To Blake, even if she never spoke much, it was good to spend time with her family around this table.

"So then dear, tell me about how you've been." asked her mother.

"I've been well. I brought some more tea home with me too so don't worry about making too much." Blake replied taking a sip of her favourite beverage.

"Oh nonsense dear, I always enjoy making tea you know that."

Blake smiled into her cup as she drank more. She began to settle a little inside. It was a rough journey back and she had a lot to tell her mother. She just didn't want to worry her parents right away.

"It is a shame though." her mother now sounding concerned. "We were watching with baited breath when the news came."

Blake looked at her curiously.

"Vale certainly had it's flaws but it certainly didn't deserve what happened."

Her mother now cupped her hand around Blake's shoulder. "I'm glad that you're okay. We were both so worried."

She now sat facing her daughter who placed the cup down on the table.

"I know." said Blake. "I wanted to come and see if you were both okay?" she asked tepidly.

"Of course we are dear. Your father was worried out of his skin too." she said now pretending to mask her mouth like a whisper "Just don't tell him I said that."

Blake couldn't help but giggle as she thought of her father pacing up and down along the matted carpet.

"But if you ever want to go say hi, he's only up a floor in his study." Kali suggested, cupping her tea in her hands as she took a sip.

"I don't want to bother him too much."

"A father always has time for his daughter." Kali replied.

"Not all of my friends would agree with you on that." Blake said with a quick smile and a rolling of her eyes.

Just after she mentioned her friends, her smile began to frown and she looked down at her cup refusing to take another sip.

Her mother looked at her carefully, examining her eyes. She knew something was wrong. She let a minute of silence pass before deciding to open Blake up.

"So I saw that you and your friends got quite far in the Vital festival." she said breaking the tension. "I want to hear more about the adventures of team RWBY."

Blake continued to stare into her cup, she was hoping to avoid speaking about this for a while. Apparently the Vytal festival was popular back home too.

"What do you want to know?" Blake smiled forcefully.

"Well if I remember there was that short girl. The one wearing the red hood?"

"That's Ruby." Blake replied quickly "She's the leader. She's always ready for action and believes in herself as well as others."

Her mother continued to sip her drink as she had succeeded in getting more out her daughter.

"The white haired girl is Weiss. She's a Schnee...and I thought I was going to hate her. Wow we must have argued with one another countless times..but she's a nice person inside. She isn't like her family." Blake said smiling. "and..." she brought the cup up to her lips and began to inhale the scent of the yellow tea. Hoping to find strength.

"and there's your partner." Kali now finishing her daughter's sentence.

Blake looked at her a little confused as she began to fill her mouth with the hot liquid.

"The blonde haired girl..she must be your partner right?"

"How did you know th-"

"C'mon Blake I am your mother, I know these things. You may not talk a lot but I saw those looks you were giving her during the festival. The cameras really can pick up everything you know." she said suggestively causing her daughter to splutter out the remnants of her drink. "I bet you chose her as your partner the moment you laid eyes on her."

"Uh-ah...mh...Mommm!" she scowled the embarrassment beginning to sink in.

Kali laughed while giving her daughter a further suggestive look. Blake found herself blushing slightly as she tried to wrestle free from the eye contact her mother was giving her.

"I thought so." she smiled "So what was her name again?"

Blake looked into the empty cup as a warm smile rose on her lips.

"Yang." she said "Yang Xiao Long." Her words sounded like butter, smoothly travelling through the air. She looked up at her mother. Her eyes were smiling warmly at her. Kali knew in that moment what her daughter was trying to say. She got up and took the empty cups and tray back to the kitchen.

"That's a lovely name." she said as she took the cup from Blake's hands. Blake gazed into the distance slightly as she couldn't help but think about her partner.

"You know I hope this isn't like the first time..." her mother called from afar.

"Hmm?" responded Blake as she now turned her head over to the kitchen.

"That girl you were with from the White Fang, the one who lasted two seconds." she said stocking up the tray as she made her way back. "I hope she's going to stick around for a lot longer this Miss Xiao Long. I wouldn't mind some little blonde grandchildren some day." she smiled.

"Momm...!" groaned Blake, blushing once more.


	12. The Flirt

**Time for more beacon one shots! A small series of flirty ones that is.**

 **Key: {3 = heart shapes because this site won't allow less than or greater than signs apparently**

 **' italic dialogue ' = messages sent via scrolls, not to be confused with characters thoughts which are just italics.**

 **If any of you want to send prompts for the next ones then feel free! I'll also be carrying on the vol 4 story after I've attended to my other fic I'm writing so for now it's fluffy one shots. Thanks**

* * *

Night time made its presence known outside the dorms of Beacon. The students had already retired to their rooms for the night.

Blake retired too, freshly showered, sat upright in her bed - the warm orange candlelight enhancing her already clear vision. With the warm light she opened her favourite book about to jump into one of her favourite chapters: the realisation of the characters romance arc. Before she could salivate over the romance the sudden realisation kicked in with a cold white light of her scroll, flashing at her. It was Yang.

→ From Bae {3

' _Blakkey! Whatcha up to? I've finished fixing my bike Let's hang out!_ '

 _sigh.._

To Bae {3

 _' Yang I just started reading my book. Maybe another time. Also stop changing your name on my scroll.. '_

Blake corrected the senders name and lay the scroll down next to her, attempting to jump back into her book. The cold light sparked again as she began to turn the next pag-

*buzz*

' _Oooh reading smut while messaging your Bae I love it {3_ '

Blake gave a restrained giggle before forcing a serious face as she messaged a reply.

' _Yang be serious. My book's are refined romance actually and do you even use punctuation when using your scroll?'_

She turned the page and continued reading on. Page after page later reading on seemed an impossible task when her scroll buzzed again.

' _Stop being glum bellabum and hang out with me! '_

 _' Yang you know I don't like those nicknames and no, I am reading. '_

Blake slammed her scroll to the side and forced the book open once more. The urge to ignore the next incoming buzz was growing inside but she couldn't help but take a loo-

' _Ok kitty cat :3_ '

 _sigh.._

Blake continued to ignore the scroll and retired back into her book.

* * *

It was dim in the garage where all student's kept their machinery and vehicles should they have any. Yang of course had the biggest there, her bike. There her bike stood, freshly polished, gleaming under the low dim glow of the over hanging light bulb. Yang finished waxing off her bike and stood up, her hands and arms laced with black dirt, her jeans and boots dripping with motor oil. After wiping her forehead free of black sweat she looked down at her scroll on the side bench, reviewing her recent attempts to spend time with her partner.

 _Hmm she's not biting tonight_

She scratched her chin slightly as she began to think of ways into her partners heart.

 _I know she's into...those books but I wouldn't know where to start with anything like that_

The dirt covered and oil dripping blonde was speaking the clear truth. She had always treated her love life like riding a bike – full throttle let's go! and fill her up in the morning if she's running dry.

She smeared black all over her chin trying to think of how she could approach this. The overhanging light bulb sparked as an idea came to her mind.

 _I'll ask Weiss! She knows everything_

Sure enough the greased up blonde wiped her hands clean and got on her scroll once more.

→ To Her "royal majesty ice queen regent"

 _'Weiss! Howsit going? I need your help with a lil sumthing_

 _How would you send a romantic message to someone?'_

Yang flipped her scroll around until she felt the buzz of a reply.

' _Yang Xiao Long! What is the meaning of messaging at this hour with such a nonsensical request?_ '

' _Oh just humour me Weiss cream and give me your soppiest, cheesiest stuff!'_

 _'I really do worry about you Yang. I will be bringing this up during out next team meeting. That is rest assured!'_

 _' Oh please? I'd really appreciate it and I'll get Ruby to do something for you next time carry your bags or weapons case everywhere deal?'_

 _' What is that punctuation?! Sigh, fine. What exactly do you want me to tell you though? I do not really do romance, I do not have the time for such trivial things. However if you must know, I feel like the charming protagonist who swoops in to save the sleeping princess, awakening her with a kiss is the best.'_

 _'Ooh so what happens in that?'_

Yang prepared herself as it took a while for the next message to buzz through. There she sighed into a large wall of text.

 _'There exists a beautiful princess who is frowned upon by her jealous parents. They exist only to see her suffering and demise. They trick her into a sweet slumber with a poisoned fruit, a slumber that could only be broken by the magical kiss of her saviour and lover. The princess lays on her bed asleep waiting for them to arrive. Once they find the princess, they walk over, take off their red hood and awaken her with a very soft tender kiss. Then they defeat the evil parents and live happily ever after. Heart Icon.'_

 _Does..Blake really like this sort of stuff?.._

 _'Eh doesn't really sound like much..where's the adventure and excitement...also wait a second! what do you mean by"red hood"anyways?'_

 _'Umm..nothing! Just a visual aid to help. Smiley face.'_

 _'Jeez Weiss there is a drop down for emocons if you look for it haha'_

 _' I know that! I am a sophisticated young adult. I think I know my way around a stupid scroll... Angry fa- oh forget it..I'm signing off! I bid you goodbye.'_

 _Sigh well it's better than nothing. Hmm awaken with a kiss? Seems soppy. How about covers her in motor oil as they furiously make out!_

Yang felt her insides tingle as she visualized her hopeful night ahead.

 _Still need more help though_

She shifted through her contacts until she made her way to someone who she knew was a romantic at heart.

→ To Miss Invincible Goddess

 _'Pyrrah! I need your help girl how would you send a romantic message?'_

 _'Hello again! Oh my. I'm not so sure :( It depends on who it is intended for.'_

' _Blake won't hang out I wanna write her something that will get her attention I know you are a soft romantic at heart so hit me!'_

 _'Umm sure. Well I would tell her how she makes you feel. What you see when you look into her eyes. What you hear when she opens her mouth. How your heart skips a beat when they walk into the room and how sweet and innocent they are when they look to you for help {3{3{3'_

 _'Wow your good at this cheers Pyrrah I owe you one'_

 _'Not at all, any time Yang. Go get her! (oh and it's *you're...I'm sorry!)'_

 _Well only one thing for it_

Yang cracked her fingers together as she began to plan her messages to her partner.

* * *

 _Garghhh! Why does she always run away from her feelings? She needs to be more honest with herself._

Blake sat in deep rapture over the latest chapter she was on. The pacing was wrenching her heart out of its socket and just when she thought she was honing in on a resolution to her fluff, the book ended, making her beg for the next release.

 _Sigh just as expected I suppose...no romantic end for me tonight._

She closed the disappointing book and shoved it into her shelf. She was just about to reach for another one of her books when her scroll buzzed at the side of her.

 _I bet it's Yang again. Let's see what she wants this time._

→ From Yang

 _'She saw nothing but amber eyes staring back at her. The liquid yellow inviting her into her gaze. The girl couldn't help but stop and stare'_

 _What's...this?_

She then received a follow up.

 _'Her black hair shimmered in the beautiful glow of the soft dim light. She made her first steps forward towards her, catching a blush or two from her lover. Soon after their faces were almost touching, she heard the faint whispered moan of her name. The bold girl reached for her hand and brought it up to her own cheek. "Feel my warmth, for it is the warmth you breath into my heart"_

 _The girl looked up in awe as their faces swirled, eyes locked and their lips got closer and closer and closer..'_

Yang felt her brain tiring after sending the latest message. It was hard this romantic stuff. She always found stuff like this tiring. Essentially it was using her mind to achieve results her fists or legs could achieve.

She sat there waiting in silence. The thoughts of her partner having gone to sleep becoming more apparent by the second.

 _Sigh she's probably asleep by now no romance for me the-_

She felt the buzz of her scroll shake her up slightly as she nervously looked down at the reply.

→ From Smitten kitten

'.. _W_ _hat happens next?"_

 _Ha! Got her!_

Yang smiled into her scroll as she wiped away tricking dirt from the screen.

 _'Why don't you come down to the garage and find out?..'_

At this point Yang was too tired to even attempt to carry on writing these messages, her brain was beyond done. Five minutes later however she heard a knock on the door.

Blake slowly entered the room and saw her greasy, dirty partner sat on the bench chair waiting for her. She immediately walked over to her and pounced on her lap.

She looked into her eyes just like the aforementioned girl in her story.

"Does this story of yours have a happy ending?" she asked slowly moaning into the blonde's ear.

"This story is only just beginning." she said now pulling her partner into a soft kiss.


	13. Impact Phase: Canon Story

**_More canon story, this time from Yang's pov during Vol 4_**

 _End of vol 3_

I would call it stunned silence.

See now. There are things in life for certain.

Like the sinking of day into night. Like the pride of the changing seasons. Like the feathers fall of pure drifting snow. Is it too hard to imagine what could be witnessed outside her window? The browned leaf can only but not fall helplessly from it's perch. Trying to defy the wrath of winter's approach. Trying to defy certainty. Oh how open wide the wound must seep. Knowing deep that everything that she once knew to be true has come to a bitter end. The leaf laid bare in the soft white matter, abandoned by the life it once clung to. Brown tatters on the ground. Red hair and hood moving towards the distance. Black splutter of feathers of the bird as it took off into the cold winds. That sickly feeling arrived back at her feet. She closed her eyes and just like the decaying leaf from the tree, she felt abandoned. Felt alone once more.

* * *

 _Post vol 3_

Fresh air blustered its way through the open window, pales of sunlight beaming through. Finally winter had left, marching off into the distance as Spring cautiously reared it's head. The face of fresh new beginnings. The butterfly fluttered in agreement, happily dancing into the front room to the song of the morning light, it's wings golden glow only matched by the hair of the girl sat on the sofa staring straight ahead.

Yang Xiao Long was sat...no was that her name? She had that name once. The name belonging to a girl full of life and espirit. That same girl now had the face of decay, the face of shun; stone dead carcusses in a dry desert showed more life. The name she once had should belong to this girl. She is beautiful. She is fun. She is carefree. However to her what is such teenage purity and beauty if it cannot be shared with the one you love..

With the dead silence kept comatose by the slow ticking of the house clock, she began to show vital signs by moving her head over to the arm of the couch. A set of books stacked upon one another, that somehow managed to make their way back with what little belongings they had from Beacon. A cloudy storm brewed in her eyes when she looked at them. Opening fresh wounds seemed to be quite the new hobby of hers. It didn't help but realise who those books belonged to. As painful as it is to see them, she yearned to keep them close by. As long as she could see the books she could function as a _normal_ human being, even if they were out of arms reach..

Irony has a way of playing cruel jokes at the most inappropriate times. Time for her to find a distraction. With her only hand left, she tracked her remote and turned on the news. A medium she could cope with, sacrin streams of sound without her having to care about what was being said. Small talk over Beacon CCT towers? Been there. Vale council discussing appropriate means of evacuation? Done that. Every flick of the switch made it easier to slip into a hazy nap. A lazy day infront of the tv? Got the shirt. Was there nothing of interest on this channe-

" _Multiple rumours continue to circulate as to who was behind the attack at the Vytal festival tournament..."_

Suddenly that nap was coming closer to becoming a living nightmare as she peered into the image on the screen.

" _Adam Taurus present for the attack."_

If her eyes could brew a storm then now was the aftermath of the hurricane. Paralysed. Despite what she could feel underneath, her outter self remained the same lifeless shell it had become. She couldn't summon the energy to express anger. Express rage. To even cry. The monster was nothing more than a small array of pixels across the room from her. She looked down in relief. The storm was beginning to reign over her now. Closing in.

"I'm home!"

The door opened wide. The sunlight burst through, the girl's shadow slowly leaning back with her as she looked up at the voice coming through.

"Hey Dad".

The words barely made their way through the air. Her father seemed to not pay too much attention. Too busy juggling several packages in his arms, in rapture over one of them in particular.

"Guess what came in today..!" he said.

Taiyang Xiao Long was the father to this troubled teen. He heard her daughter's curiosity and happily set down the packages in the kitchen. His daughter seemed less than inquisitive though. She only wanted to humour his attempts at rallying her joy. The joy in his face however was a different story. He carefully balanced a package in both hands as he brought it over to the table in front of her. If emotions could lick their lips, his would. He looked down at his girl as she gave him a bewildered glance.

"For me?" she asked.

"For you and you only." he smiled.

Upon hearing those words, she shifted her gaze down to her sleeve and then towards the box. She wondered if she could force a less robotic expression. Taking off the lid brought the suspicions into reality. There it lay. Shiny brand new atlas tech. The battle metal sheen glossed over it's frame. She heard pulled strings and favours mentioned. Her eyes felt dry and scrunched in. Apparenltly she "earned" this all on her own. It felt like vomit on a canvass, waiting to shoot up her throat. Could she stop and say a word?

"Huh?"

"General Ironwood wanted me to tell you that you faught admirably. You should be proud of yourself kiddo."

Taiyang could see the look of gray left in her eyes. The colour that he saw when she woke up from Beacon. The same shade still perferated her eyes now as it did then.

"Well? Wanna try it o-"

"I'm not feeling too great right now.." her words spewed forward as she knew her what her Dad was trying to do for her.

"Maybe later? I want to rest up in my room for a bit."

She didn't want it. She didn't want the fuss. She didn't want the hassle but there was something she did want. Her eyes caught the glimpse. As she got up and moved off the sofa she checked the supplies he had brought home. In one hand she raised up a six pack of Vale beer. Well I suppose there is something that can keep her company.

"Thanks for getting these for me..Dad." she said.

"No problem kiddo." he smiled softly.

She slowly made her way to the stairs before glancing back at him.

"I'll be in my room."

With her final words to him she slowly disappeared up the stairs out of sight. Taiyang sighed softly to himself. To him it was going to take quite a while to get his little sun dragon back.

* * *

It was time. Time to kick them back and watch her pain slowly turn to mushed vision and fuzzy sounds. She took a sluggish sip of the first can. Can she see nothing but salvation from the bottom of alcohol? It felt refreshing. She opened the window. The sunlight from outside brought her the vision of a Spring afternoon as the clock shifted past noon. The grass was stained with lime colour and the trees laced with honeydew melon. She took a second swig. The sights made the beer taste of the freedom of the trees. The freedom of flying through them like a bird. Landing with a combat roll.

She took her third drink. The sounds of the can crumping reminding her of the metal sheen clinking into the back of that Ursas back. Overdoing it struck again as she spluttered back some of her beer. Drinking too fast. She looked down at the amber droplets on her skin, those amber orbs staring back at her with a soft smile.

Even the most dried up wells can have the tiniest pitter patters of sweet water left. She couldn't help it. She tried her hardest but it was too late for her. The thin streams of water trickled down her cheek like eyes rain. Like a chugging train she felt her stomach clench inwards and inwards. No amount of this liquid can fill this hole so deep. A hole left in the wake of being left behind.

The girl only wished her destiny could be like that of any other. Meet the person of your dreams. Fall in love and be with them forever.

What did she deserve to meet only two of those requirements?

What could she do to never be left alone again..?

 _tbc_


	14. Update!

Just adding a small update for everyone here

I am continuing my canon story over on Dedication of Light and Darkness

s/12546073/1/Dedication-of-Light-and-Darkness

I've been very busy with life lately so had difficulty finding available time to carry it on but I am sticking to my guns and carrying this on.

I am continuing the story over there to make it easier to all have in one place while I keep the one shots over here that way it is more organised for everyone, including myself!

Thanks

 **Disclaimer I own nothing but my words. RWBY and all fan art are owned by RT and independent artists.**


	15. Shadow Roses

**What would happen if Metal Gear Solid and RWBY were mixed together?**

 **Hey there. Just a small miniseries I'm adding to the one-shots.**

 **It will be multi-chapter and a story mixing the elements of metal gear solid with RWBY.**

 **It's tongue in cheek and not very serious, I just thought It'd be cool to have RWBY characters act like they are in the MGS universe.**

 **Please review! This helps me understand how I'm writing and any mistakes/improvements along the way.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

The sun was baring down Beacon for a successive fourteenth time over the last fortnight. It was the middle of summer break and the hot nights were coupled with hotter days. All the students were now on down time, including the ass-kicking teenagers of team RWBY.

It was the fourth time Yang had completed the newest video game to make it's way over to Vale at the beginning of summer. A game the likes she had never played before. A game which she played as a heroine, much like herself only with a more adult theme.

Yang raised her arms back to stretch as the credits rolled and she yawned loud. As she cocked her head backwards she saw the door open as her roomate, team mate and crush had just strolled in.

Yang: Blakkkeyy, where ya been?

Blake: Just came back from the bookstore..

Yang: Aww no luck? Still no release from that writer you were talking about?

Blake: My favourite author yeah...still nothing. I've been checking twice a week now.

Blake made her way over to her bed and slumped face first into the pillow, boredom and slight frustration continuing to follow her all the way from the bookstore.

Yang couldn't help but give a small snigger at how cute she looked, not getting what she wanted out of the summer. She had her face burried in books all throughout the semester but now was the chance for them to finally bond over other activities. It then dawned on the blonde to introduce Blake to something new, something fresh and most importantly something exciting.

Yang: Hey bellaglum, if you're looking for an exciting new story I've got just the thing for youuu.

Blake: Huh? What is it...do you have books too?

Yang: Here it is. Petal Gear Solid – The Story of Shadow-Roses.

The blonde tossed the cover over to her partner.

Blake: ...

Yang: I just beat it for the fourth time, it's such a blast!

Blake: It's...a video game?

Yang: Yep.

The pretty blonde flutterred her eyes at her partner and smiled.

Blake: I don't think I'll be any good at this.

Yang: Oh don't talk trash. You're way smarter than me and I beat it four times on hard mode.

The faunus looked the game cover up and down, twitching her jaw from side to side.

Blake: Hmm...I don't know.

Yang: If you want more incentive then there's a good romance where the main heroine you play as gets it on with a hot blonde.

Blake: Really?

Yang: Yep...I'd say this game was practically made for you..

Blake: ***** now grinning* Okay I'll do it.

Yang: Yay! I'll boot it back up, just a second.

Yang gets up and closes the door and then puts the screen on full resolution inside the bedroom. She hands the controller to her partner and sits down beside her ready to help her if needed: like the controls, where to go and what to look for – she knew the game inside out.

Blake was hesitant at first, anyone would be if they had never picked up a joystick before let alone play a video game.

However with her experienced blonde partner beside her, she smiled inside knowing she was in good hands.

Yang: Alright Blakey, we're good to go, just press the start button.

* * *

 _The Island of Shadow-Roses_

The submarine's green light flashed and the vehicle parted ways with the HDV (huntress delivery vehicle)

Inside was the Vale's special operative, geared and ready for her first assignment in a while. The assignment? To infiltrate Shadow-Roses island, an offshore mech development facility near Anima, that was recently captured by the known terrorist group known as White Fang-Hound.

As the agent finally made her way far enough into the base, she pulled the latch. The vehicle broke apart and was to be ordered to be left aside. She wrenched herself out of the cockpit and began preparing to swim. The water was cold but her suit protected her from the low temperature. Eventually, after finding her rythmn, she began to make haste towards the target.

It didn't take her long to reach the bottom of the base, the water lugged and glugged as she surfaced just outside the basement, no one in immediate sight. Good. Now she could take time to contact her XO (executive officer) and give a sitrep (situation report). She didn't like taking orders from unknown faces but she had met her XO before the mission began and was fully briefed for the task at hand.

She raised a finger to her ear and with nothing but the slosh of the ocean and the machinery humming away in the background rang through her codec.

"This is Blake, Professor can you hear me?" she said.

"Loud and clear Miss Belladonna, what's the situation?"

"I'm infront of the disposal facility, the elevator in the back seems to be the only way to the surface."

"Excellent work and by the way for the remainder of this mission we'll be going by codenames from now on. You're new codename is Solid Blake."

"Got it. What should I call you professor?"

"Since I am your contact for the mission and not your director, you may refer to me as Colonel...yes colonel I like the sound of that." he said proudly.

"But...you're a professor.."

"We also have our chief science officer goodwitch here, she's the one who gave you the injections." he replied ignoring her comment.

Blake twitched as she heard the word injection. She wasn't afraid of needles but it was the idea someone she didn't know handling her like a test subject. It was all prodceedural but it rubbed her up the wrong way none the less.

"Now Blake your objectives are clear, we've been through this once but I will do a recap just to keep it fresh in your mind." said professor.

"Sure."

"You are infiltrating this base because of the terrorist group and your former faction White Fang-Hound have hi-jacked the base and taken full control over the mech's that are here. These mech's are powerful and dangerous, equipped with, what we believe to be, weapons of mass destruction. There are six high ranking members of White Fang-Hound involved in this operation: The master of the mouth and the ability to turn any situation into a favourable one – Roman Torchwick, His accomlice and master of disguise – Neopolitan, The beautiful and deadly sharpshooter turned mercenary – Winter Schnee, The madhatter and scorpion Tyrian Callows. Also working with them is Ilya Amitola and finally the leader of the squad, Adam Taurus."

"Yes sir and the second?"

"You are to rescue the president of Creative and Offical Frontline Fighting Evangelion Exobots, Bartholemew Oobleck and weapons chief Peter Port."

"Affirmative and I take it all my weapons are OSP? (on-site procurement)"

"Yes, unfortunate we couldn't take any risks giving you weapons to take in." replied the professor.

"Okay sir, got it. I'm ready to move out."

"Excellent, contact me or the team at any time if you need any help. We're all rooting for you Blake, goodluck."

With the final word, Blake ended the transmission and got to work making her way towards the elevator. It was a short ride up but it gave her enough time to ditch her surpurfluous gear and leave them on the elevator pad. She pushed her blackhair out of her wetsuit and let it flow, brisk and dry to her shoulders.

 _Ah that's much better_

After reaching the top she moved out towards a nearby crate and peered around the corner to a site that she couldn't help but feel a like queezy to see.

It was a man, tall wearing all black with a unique pattern etched along the sides and back. His hair was fire red and spiked like a prickly flower. He had with him his trusted blade which also doubled as a shotgun, hanging by his hilt at his side. However the one thing about him which stood out the most to Blake was the devlish mask latched across his face, racing red lines from side to side. He was a monsterous sight to behold. He stepped forward as he approached his gunship and got inside to take off.

Most of the ground was blown aside from the impact of the airwaves. Blake's hair ran amok in the breeze but her eye's stuck to him like glue as he left. She wanted revenge and she wanted to take that out on her former partner of the unit – Adam Taurus.

With the air calming down and the sight of the gunship off in the distance, Blake finally composed herself and sat down to take the incoming call on her codec.

"Profess...I mean colonel, I just sighted the enemy. He took off in a large gunship piloting it himself. What could he be up to?"

"I am not sure but it seems our diversion squad seems to have gotten their attention. Now you had better take this chance to slip by un-noticed." he replied.

Suddenly a cheerful and sweet voice made it's way into Blake's ears.

"Wow he is pretty crazy to fly in this climate!"

"Er..who's that?" Blake asked.

"Oh sorry I haven't introduced you yet, this is our visual and data processing specialist Velvet Scarlatina. In other words she provides you with a scope of the area and she also developed your codec."

"Umm hi..it's nice to finally meet a living legend such as yourself, especially amongst the faunus community. It's an honour to speak with you!" Velvet said bashfully.

"Hm." replied Blake.

"What's wrong? Did I..say something?" she asked.

"No it's nothing really, you have a cute voice that's all."

"Oh my...umm...thank you!" she said, her voice getting softer each time Blake spoke to her.

"Okay ladies this is no time for that, Blake you have a mission to do." interrupted the professor.

"Okay I'm ready to go."

"Excellent Blake."

"Good luck out there Blake, remember to contact me if you need to save your game." said Velvet.

"I will and thank you both."

Black pulled her hand from her ear and got back to work. The ground that lay ahead was thick with chalk white snow. She made her way carefully over to the facility ahead and hugged the wall to stay out of sight. She got her breath back after moving so quickly and let out a small sigh. The large door was heavily guarded with White Fang soliders, all carrying assault rifles and grenades. Taking them on would be a foul mistake, especially without no weapons. She huffed and looked around for another way in. She paused briefly when she spotted an open air vent on the ground. After quickly dodging the sight of a nearby surveillance camera, she got down on all fours and crawled through.

 _Now to locate the president.._


End file.
